Return To Innocence
by Krynnalexia
Summary: Ichigo dies in the World of the Living. Upon arrival in the Soul Society, he learns that he has regressed physically back into a child. With the mindset of a 5 year old, he turns to an unlikely person for help and protection. Ichigo/Byakuya Story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all. I have been working on my latest chapter for this story and as I was reading through I saw a few opportunities to make it better. I added more description, fixed spelling mistakes I found (though I'm sure I probably missed some), and removed words, phrases or paragraphs I felt were unnecessary. I'll be adding the new chapter as soon as I've finished checking the rest of the chapters. I'm so glad you are enjoying this one so much. I was a little worried in the beginning that it wouldn't be received as greatly as my other Bleach fanfiction, so I was so happy it turned out so well. Thank you all for your wonderful support and reviews. They are wonderful and so very helpful. Great motivation for me. Anyhow, plz keep reading and thanks again for being so patient with me. Enjoy! Jessica aka Krynn Alexia**

**Return To Innocence**

**Chapter One**

"This meeting will now come to order." The Captain Commander announced inside the great hall.

Head Captain Yamamoto called for an emergency meeting. He recently received significant information regarding the substitute soul reaper. Over the last two years, the Gotei Thirteen had grown dependant on the young man. Many of those within the thirteen squads came to rely on him. More than half of the seated officers, Lieutenants and Captains were very close friends with him. Therefore, it was imperative that everyone be informed of the newest development regarding the substitute soul reaper.

"It has been brought to my attention that we will be receiving a new arrival in the Soul Society. I was notified only an hour ago that Ichigo Kurosaki has been killed in the world of the living."

A collective gasp filled the room. They stared at him for a moment as though hoping they heard him incorrectly, before they started whispering amongst themselves. They all knew that one day Ichigo would be joining them in the Soul Society on a more permanent basis, however, it was far too soon for his arrival. He was supposed to live out a long and happy life in the World of the Living before he ever had to set foot in the Soul Society as a resident.

Yamamoto's eyes traveled around the room, stopping momentarily on each of his Captains and Vice-Captains. The few he knew would not be greatly phased by this information, Soi Fon, Kurotsuchi, and Komomura to name a few, were simply giving Ichigo a moment of silence. It seemed that regardless of the short time, they understood and accepted the boy's untimely fate.

He knew of course that the Ichigo's close friends, mainly Rukia and Renji would be appalled by the news of his death. It was absurd that Ichigo didn't make it to the age of 23. He saw other faces that looked just as abhorred by the news: Rangiku, Hisagi, Izuru, Toshiro, Ikkaku, Yumichika, Yachiru, and of course his own two surrogate sons, Kyoraku and Jushiro.

Kenpachi allowed Yachiru to hug his neck and cry. The little girl had taken to Ichigo early on during his battle with her Captain. His own seated officers bowed their heads, swearing about the injustice of it all. The beastly man was grinning. Though he felt bad that Ichigo wouldn't have the opportunity to live into his old age, he was excited to have his favorite sparring partner joining them in the Soul Society.

When Yamamoto's gaze fell on Captain Kuchiki, he paused. Byakuya's face was hardened. His fists were clenched. He was doing a great deal to hide his shock and, to Yammamoto's surprise, anger. Even though his eyes shielded his emotions, the Head Captain caught a tinge of sorrow behind those steel grey eyes. If he didn't know any better, the old man thought Byakuya looked rather affected by the human's death.

The Head Captain was well aware of how easily the substitute soul reaper entered the hearts of others. He gained respect without trying. He gained loyalty as easily as most people smiled. However, Byakuya never showed anything other than contempt or annoyance for the boy. Perhaps the noble was hiding something unexpected beneath his mask of indifference. It was something to watch out for. He so hoped that Byakuya would open up and return to the lively man he once was. It may just be that Ichigo broke through his barriers after all.

He continued when the noise died down, "The Soul Reaper currently watching over Karakura Town informed me that his death was the result of wrong place, wrong time."

"Meaning what, exactly?" Ukitake pressed, wiping his tears with the sleeve of his white robes.

"It seems that the boy's desire to protect did not dwindle after the winter war. He stepped between a young, pregnant woman and a gunman in a convenient store. They fought for control and the weapon discharged. He took a bullet for a complete stranger. I'm told Ryuken Ishida, the young Quincy's father administered treatment. He was unable to stop the bleeding. Ichigo's father assisted." Yamamoto explained.

"Poor Isshin. He must be heartbroken. " Unohana said, lowering her eyes to stare at the floor.

"First his wife, now his son. I can't imagine what he's going through right now." Kyoraku said, tipping his hat forward to cover his tearing eyes. Jushiro laid a pale hand on his shoulder, his eyes closed in mourning.

A strangled noise drew their attention to the Captain of the Sixth Division. Byakuya was gritting his teeth and his whole body was shaking. After a moment, the noble finally spoke.

"That fool! Such disregard for..."he said angrily, unaware that he'd said anything aloud.

They assumed he was talking about Ichigo's behavior, but they were all taken by surprise at the fury behind his words. He was far more angry than they thought he would be. Ichigo never meant a damn to Byakuya. His constant insistence that he hated the boy stuck in the forefront of their minds. Was it possible he grew to care for Ichigo? How had they missed the signs that anything changed?

"Ichigo Kurosaki must be found. He's served us well in the last couple of years. He fought for our sake in the Winter War with Aizen and he didn't have to. We all owe him a debt of gratitude. He will be an esteemed member of the Gotei 13."

That statement caused the anticipated uproar that quickly followed. Everyone started asking questions and bickering with each other about which squad Ichigo would be joining. Everyone wanted the hero of the war in their respective squads.

"Silence! " When the room fell quiet once more, "I intend to let Ichigo choose his own path. We have many openings in every squad. Ichigo Kurosaki has proven himself time and time again. He has the power and prestige of a Captain. He could serve another just as well as he could lead it, making him a powerful Vice-Captain. Should he decide he does not want the burden of responsibility, he could very well be a seated officer. Whatever he decides, he will still be treated with the utmost respect."

Murmurs and cheering rose and then fell at the Head Captains gaze. "Find him. I'm not certain where he will emerge. See to it that he is brought straight to me for placement. That is all."

They couldn't leave the great hall fast enough. Everyone was eager to find him. Rukia, Renji and his other friends went out together. They agreed to work as a team to find him. The Captains either paired off or went on their own. Finding Ichigo Kurosaki was their only priority.

Yamamoto returned to his office, his Lieutenant in tow. There was a hell butterfly waiting for him. It delivered a message from Urahara Kisuke. The former Captain's voice filled the room. He told the Head Captain when the service for Ichigo would take place and he requested a time for his human friends to visit the Soul Society. It was clear they were worried about him.

The old man agreed and sent word back with a date and time. He usually liked to keep travel between the World of the Living and Seireitei to a minimum, but with the current events, he would find it hard to keep the boy's human friends away. He would have to make an exception in light of Ichigo's death. He ordered his Lieutenant to acquire hell butterflies for Ichigo's four friends. They would be permitted to cross over at their discretion. They fought for the Soul Society as well, it was only fair to allow them that courtesy.

He opened his eyes, waiting for his vision to clear. His body hurt. There were people surrounding him, concern etched on their faces and sympathy in their eyes. He lay flat on his back and looked around, turning his head in any direction he could. His head was starting to clear. He recognized this place.

He sat up. His chest hurt. He looked down at himself. He was wearing his shinigami robes. Looks like his interference landed him in the Soul Society. He was sure that this time he hadn't come here through the Senkaimon Gate. He was truly dead...the 'no going back' kind of dead.

"Are you okay, little guy?" A woman asked.

'_Little guy? What the hell? What was with this little guy stuff?'_

He stood up slowly. The older woman who spoke was warily watching his movements. Something was wrong. He looked down at himself again. He raised his hand up in front of his face. It was smaller than he remembered. He ran a hand through his orange hair and over his face. He ran through their legs and found a bucket full of water. When he looked at his reflection, he understood.

His appearance changed on his journey to the Soul Society. He looked like a toddler, about five years old if he had to guess. If he was a kid again, what happened to his soul reaper abilities? What about Zangetsu? He reached around to his back, looking for his zanpakuto, but it was gone. Crap. This wasn't good. What was he going to do? Was he really supposed to live here in the Rukon District? Would he have to go through the Soul Reaper Academy to get Zangetsu back?

"Are you alright little one?" When he didn't answer, she reached out to him. Ichigo flinched away from her, "I won't hurt you, honey. Are you hungry?"

A mild panic sank in. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew that one day he would die and that he would find his way into the Soul Society, but with his background, he thought for sure he would be in the Seireitei. Suddenly, he had a thought. All he had to do was find Rukia or Renji and everything would be alright. They would know what to do.

Without answering the old woman, he started walking toward the Seireitei. He knew his way around, though he had to admit, this was an entirely different perspective. He was a lot shorter than before. Finding it might be a bit more difficult than the thought. What he didn't understand was how he retained his adult memory even inside the body of a child?

The old lady followed him, concerned about his well being, "Come on, honey. I'll take you home. We'll get you some new clothes and something to eat." she said gently.

Fear took over once more, which was another aspect he didn't expect. Perhaps some of his childlike tendencies could take over from time to time. He hoped he wouldn't have to be like this long. He froze for a moment. What if he was stuck like this? What if he eventually turned into a kid and lost all of his memories?

He ran, apologizing to her over his shoulder. She was only trying to help after all. All he had to do was find the gate to the Seireitei. He was sure that he would have no trouble what so ever getting inside to see his friends. He bolted when he saw a drunken man come too close for comfort and then slammed into something solid.

"Do watch where you are going, boy."

There was no mistaking that voice. That elegant, arrogant tone was undeniably familiar. Ichigo smiled so big, grateful that he ran into someone he knew and instinctively jumped up into their arms. He wrapped his tiny limbs around the individual's middle and squeezed, delighted that he wouldn't have to be alone in the Rukon District anymore.

"What are you..."

"Byakuya! You have no idea what I've been going through."

Looking down at the toddler, he frowned, "How do you know my name, boy?"

The orange hair stunned him. The big brown eyes surprised him. Recognition followed. It couldn't be.

"Byakuya, don't mess around. I might be small, but **come on**."

"Ichigo Kurosaki?"

The boy nodded. He realized a little too late that he was still clinging to the noble. Embarrassed by his actions, he released his grip and dropped back down to the ground. He teetered slightly before regaining his balance.

"Sorry about that," He averted his gaze, looking anywhere, but at the man before him, "Look, I'm not sure what's happened to me, but I somehow ended up here like this. I think sometimes I really do behave like a kid. I'll try to control it."

"Please do. We should get you back to the Seireitei. We've been ordered to find you and bring you to the Head Captain. Let's go."

"Right. I was headed there anyway."

They started walking. Ichigo was aware of the eyes that followed them up the street. He remembered the first time he entered the Soul Society. The people of the Rukon District were afraid and wary of soul reapers. He had no doubt that they all knew of Byakuya and his place as Head of one of the four noble clans.

Several men were watching them closely, while others were keeping pace behind them. He needed to be careful. His mother and father always instilled caution. Suddenly feeling as though he were with a parent, he reached up to take the noble's hand. He knew to stay away from any strangers or roads and...what was he doing? He pulled his hand out of Byakuya's immediately, apologizing again for his behavior.

Byakuya was not often surprised, but he was completely dumbfounded by Ichigo's appearance. He had no idea how to respond to the boy's childish behavior. He never had children of his own. Yachiru was the only child he came into contact with on a daily basis, but she was over 100 years old. Though she lacked maturity, she made up for it in power and ability. Besides, Yachiru always behaved like a child.

This was just too strange. Ichigo was an adult. He was instinctual. He was aggressive in battle and passionate about everything important to him. He was just and honorable. He spoke his mind and fought for what he believed in. Ichigo Kurosaki was confident, protective, and very courageous. Never, in all his years, had he heard of a soul regressing to their childhood state upon death. He knew most people lost memories of their entire lives, but never heard of anything like this happening.

He looked back down at the tiny substitute soul reaper. He wondered if this was permanent or temporary. They walked back together and made their way to the great hall, where the Head Captain resided. They were shown in and waited patiently for Head Captain Yamamoto. Byakuya stood in his usual place, his eyes closed, his feet apart, and hands clasped behind his back, looking every bit the proper noble. Ichigo walked around the room, feeling very small and intimidated where he once felt confident and comfortable.

They had been waiting twenty minutes. Ichigo grew bored and tired. He sat himself down next to Byakuya. The noble felt weight on him and when he looked down, he found Ichigo sleeping against him. He watched the boy's steady breathing. He was so small compared to the adult Ichigo that once stood against him. He was so preoccupied he didn't notice the Head Captain enter. A throat was cleared and he looked up.

Embarrassed that he was caught unawares, he bowed to the old man, "Captain Commander, I have found Ichigo Kurosaki. You can call off the search."

The Head Captain's eyebrows raised. "That small child is Ichigo Kurosaki? What has happened?"

"I'm not certain. He seems to have retained all of his memories. However, this was the form I found him in. His body has regressed to the form of a child. He looks to be about four or five."

"We will have Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi take a look at him."

"No! I'm not letting that clown face anywhere near me!" a tiny voice said.

"You're awake I see. Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Thanks, Old Man. I'll agree to see Unohana, but you keep that freak away from me."

Byakuya smirked. He would admit, Captain Kurotsuchi of the 12th Division always gave him the creeps too. He didn't blame Ichigo in the slightest for not feeling comfortable around him.

"Hmm...we shall see. If Captain Unohana cannot come up with a solution, he may be your only choice. I will inform everyone that you've been found. We've all been waiting for you."

"Yeah..." Ichigo's eyes became somber.

"I am sorry that you lost your life so young. Urahara Kisuke gave me the specifics. It is a real tragedy. I'll make sure that once your situation has been settled, you can go and visit your family. Your friends have already requested to visit you here, though, due to your current condition, perhaps I'll inform them we need to wait a bit."

"Yeah...thanks."

Byakuya watched the boy struggle with his emotions. He was happy he found his way to the Seireitei, but he was sad that he was dead. He missed his family, but he was happy he would be able to see his friends here. Byakuya was torn between pride at the boy's composure and heartache that a small child had to hold in his true feelings.

"We will have to find somewhere for you to reside until this mess is dealt with. I'll contact Vice-Captain Abarai and..."

Ichigo shrunk back and hid behind Byakuya. To both their surprise, the boy clung to the noble's haori.

"Kurosaki, what are you doing?" Byakuya asked.

"Do I have to stay with Renji?"

"You and Renji are good friends. Why would you **not** want to stay with him?"

"I...I don't know. I seem to be normal enough. I mean, I know who I am and who you are. I don't really feel any different, but every now and then I behave like a child. You saw it happen earlier. It's like my current self and my child mind compete for dominance. It would be embarrassing to cling to Renji like I did to you in the Rukon District. Can't I stay with you?"

Yamamot's eyes went wide. Clinging to Byakuya Kuchiki? Really? He would have paid to see that. He watched the boy, fascinated. It seemed he felt more comfortable around Byakuya.

Byakuya looked down at the boy, disapproval on his face. Ichigo was pleading with him. His eyes were big and hopeful. His little cheeks were rosy and he was smiling nervously. Byakuya's eyes softened. He wasn't certain how to handle it, but who was he to refuse the hero of the Winter War. No matter how much Byakuya despised the boy, he owed him twice.

"I suppose you can stay with me until you return to your normal self."

Ichigo hugged the noble's leg, "Thank you, Byakuya." His small voice dripping with gratitude.

"It's settled then. You will remain at the Kuchiki Manor until this is resolved. Captain Kuchiki, please bring him to see Captain Unohana tomorrow morning. I'll inform her of your arrival."

Byakuya nodded. The Head Captain left them alone, grinning widely. Ichigo would have his own obstacles to hurdle, but he would also test Byakuya in many ways. It should be an interesting couple of days.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I really don't want to burden you, but I don't think I could face Renji, or anyone else again, if I did something weird while I'm stuck in this form."

The Kuchiki noble said nothing, but nodded his understanding. "Let's go."

"Right."

The noble flash stepped and was gone. Ichigo followed, but was finding it difficult to keep up. He was just as fast as he remembered, but his strides were smaller than before. No matter how fast he was, Byakuya was still too far ahead of him. When he noticed that the boy was falling behind, he slowed his pace. When that didn't work, he stopped. He sighed. This was going to be a constant struggle. He was too used to Ichigo's normal power. He couldn't adjust to this as easily as he thought when he agreed to allow him to stay.

He waited for the boy to catch up. Ichigo stopped and caught his breath, then looked at the Sixth Division Captain. He looked annoyed to Ichigo. "I'm sorry, Byakuya."

Ichigo really was different. The young adult Ichigo was arrogant, powerful, headstrong and stubborn. He was a good leader, protective of his family and friends and completely selfless. This younger version was fragile. As a child he was unsure of himself, shy, a bit skittish and very affectionate. He was always sorry about something, as though he hated the idea of burdening anyone. It would take some getting use to.

He wondered if Ichigo would allow his next action, but decided it would be easier than having to wait for him to catch up all the time. He reached down and picked him up. Ichigo's eyes grew wide and he started to squirm.

"Wh...what are you doing, Byakuya?"

"You may be just as fast as you always have been, but your legs are just not long enough to keep up. This will be more efficient and, I would think, less humiliating for you. Just bare with me, Kurosaki."

His first instinct was to argue more, but Byakuya had a point. He was used to his former abilities. The fact that he once beat this man in battle and could now no longer even keep an even pace with him was more humiliating. He nodded, keeping his eyes hidden.

Byakuya gathered the boy close and took off toward the Manor. Once they arrived, he was introduced to the servants. They were told to treat the boy as an honored guest and that if he asked for anything, they were to take care of it. He was set up in the guest room. It was in the opposite wing from his own, but he figured that Ichigo would appreciate the privacy.

"Goodnight, Ichigo Kurosaki. I'll call on you in the morning."

"Yeah. Night, Byakuya...and thanks."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Just before dawn, Byakuya stirred. Something was different about the air around him. He opened his eyes and listened. He felt the pulsing, dark aura around him. It was leaking great power without hesitation. He sat upright, searching with his own spiritual pressure to find the hollow.

Senbonzakura was getting fired up.

**'Master, something is amiss. I know this energy.'**

Byakuya agreed. There was something about it he couldn't put his finger on. The power was untamed and somewhat...familiar.

"Kurosaki," he all but breathed the name.

He took off, wondering what was happening to the boy. Ichigo always had a problem hiding his reiatsu. It always leaked out from him without any kind of control, but this was not just Soul Reaper power, this was his hollow's. Byakuya encountered it once before. Perhaps as a child he was unable to control all the power he'd mastered as an adult. Now he was in some kind of trouble and couldn't handle himself. If that boy died this morning after all he'd accomplished in the past, Byakuya would be sick about it. He might not like the boy, but he damn sure respected him and appreciated everything he'd done for him, his sister and the Soul Society.

Byakuya followed the boy's spiritual pressure and found him to still be in his room. He burst through the door, ready for whatever may be on the other side and then froze. Ichigo was still asleep. He was thrashing around in his bed, sweat dripping off his face. The covers had been thrown about. What had him completely shocked was that Ichigo's inner hollow was materialized and sitting with Ichigo's head in its lap.

He watched the pale face with the black and gold eyes look up at him. It was the emotion in those eyes that got Byakuya moving again. He looked ready to defend Ichigo, but after recognizing Byakuya, his features changed. He was practically pleading with the noble to do something. Shaking his head, he moved forward and tried to calm the boy down.

"I'm not going to ask what you're doing here. If you intended to harm him or anyone here in the Soul Society, I don't think I would find you sitting here. What happened?"

_**"King started having a nightmare. His inner world went crazy. Usually its calm and stable. Right now there's a lightning storm going on in there that was too dangerous for me to stay. I thought coming out here, I'd be able to calm him down."**_

Stunned that the hollow could be so helpful, he stared at him. It was just inconceivable that a hollow would look out for a human or a Soul Reaper for that matter. The last time he saw the hollow, it was wild and dangerous, even for Ichigo. Ignoring that for the moment, Byakuya took hold of Ichigo's arms and tried to get him to be still before he hurt himself.

A whimper escaped Ichigo's mouth and it broke his heart, "What was he dreaming about? Was he reliving the battle with Aizen?"

Silent for a moment, wondering whether or not it was okay to share such personal information with the noble, Ichigo's inner hollow thought. He watched as Byakuya tried to calmly wake his young king. The noble awkwardly wiped the sweat from Ichigo's face, then tried to shake the boy awake. It was obvious that the man was not well versed in child care and felt odd doing it. He knew that Byakuya wouldn't hurt him. For now, he would have to trust him.

_**"No, not battle. He was dreaming about his mother," Byakuya's head snapped up at that, "The day she died to be precise."**_

Byakuya looked down at the frown on Ichigo's face. He couldn't imagine Ichigo Kurosaki being afraid of anything. He was never told Ichigo's mother died when he was young. Kurosaki put off the attitude of a spoiled child in Byakuya's eyes. He always thought he was right andwas ready and willing to stomp on the pride of others. Looking at the toddler now, he knew there was a lot he didn't know about the boy. Losing one's mother at a young age was traumatizing.

"Kurosaki," he said softly, patting the boys shoulder, "Kurosaki, wake up."

He tried to comfort him by running his palm over the boy's head, but he felt like he was petting an animal. It wasn't right. He tried to pat the boys back, but it still seemed wrong somehow. It wasn't personal enough. It was more detached than comforting.

_**"Geez, Kuchiki. Is that the best you can do?" **_The hollow said, laughing at Byakuya's dismay.

He sighed and thought about the last time he received comfort. He then ran his fingers **through** Ichigo's soft, orange hair in a nurturing gesture he'd only seen done once in his life. Yoruichi nursed him back to health the one time he'd been sick in bed and it made him feel better. He assumed the feeling would reduce some of the trembling in Ichigo's body.

It had the desired effect, because the chaotic spiritual pressure around them started to calm. He looked around. The room was all, but destroyed. There was a strangled sound coming from the boy, and then Ichigo was crying.

"Mom...no.."

"Kurosaki, wake up. " Byakuya said more sternly now, urging the boy to wake.

Ichigo opened his eyes. The unbridled power around them dissipated completely and everything was once again calm. Byakuya looked at the boys inner hollow. It winked at him and smiled. It nodded once in silent thanks and then disappeared.

Ichigo didn't know what was going on and didn't care. He didn't think. He sat bolt upright and grabbed hold of the first thing he could get his hands on. He was crying audibly now and clung to the person that was sitting over him.

Byakuya found himself in the same situation he'd been in when he first found Ichigo. He had no idea what to do. The young lad latched onto him so tight, he was gasping for air. Tiny arms were wrapped around his noble neck, his face buried in Byakuya's haori. He thought about anything that could possibly help him diffuse this awkward situation. How would he have comforted Hisana if she was crying or Rukia for that matter? His attention to Hisana would not be appropriate here. As for Rukia, he never had to endure actions of this nature, for Rukia was already in the Academy when she joined the family.

So, reluctantly and carefully, he wrapped his arms around the boy and held him. He thought about the things that Yoruichi had done to comfort him when he was ill and tried to apply them to his current situation. He rubbed and patted the boy's back in a soothing rhythm while trying to hush the child.

Then, as suddenly as it happened, Ichigo froze. He jumped back, almost knocking his head on the headboard of the bed. He stared at Byakuya wide eyed and horrified.

"I...I'm sorry!" Ichigo ran his small hands through his hair, "God, I'm sorry. What the hell is wrong with me?!"

Byakuya watched Ichigo stand and start pacing the room, "You were having a nightmare. I can't imagine in your current state that you handle nightmares well."

"It's just..I can't believe...I did it again. I clung to you again. I'm...I'm so sorry, Byakuya."

Byakuya just waited for him to compose himself. After a few minutes, Ichigo seemed to settle and sat on the bed again.

"I haven't had a dream about my mother in a very long time. As an adult, I've learned to deal with it. I didn't get them often, but it did happen. Even as an adult, watching my mother be killed again isn't one of my better nights."

Stunned, "You **saw** your mother's death?"

"Yeah. I was with her when it happened. I found out the year I met Rukia that she was killed by a hollow named Grand Fissure. She died trying to protect me." Ichigo's head was hung so that Byakuya couldn't see his grief laden face.

Byakuya remembered that agony of losing Hisana. Ichigo understood the pain of loss. It turned out he and the former ryoka had something in common. He looked down and saw Ichigo's red cheeks. He wouldn't make eye contact with Byakuya.

"Losing a parent so young could not have been easy, Kurosaki. You have nothing to be ashamed of. If anything, I'd say you've handled well."

Ichigo stared up at Byakuya. He never expected Byakuya to say that.

"Thanks."

"Come, we will dress and have breakfast. I must take you to see Lady Unohana."

They arrived at the Fourth Division barracks a little before eight. The morning was cool, but pleasant. Before leaving the manor, Byakuya made Ichigo eat and then dressed him accordingly. His servants gathered a few things for their young guest to wear until he returned to normal. He refused to take off his shinigami robes, but agreed to wear another layer. Ichigo walked beside Byakuya, fighting the urge to take the noble's hand the entire way. Ichigo was well aware of how strong the child mind was. He hoped it wouldn't get him into serious trouble. He didn't want to anger Byakuya.

Unohana greeted them with a kind smile. She received word from the Head Captain that Captain Kuchiki would be bringing a very young Ichigo Kurosaki to her for treatment. It struck her how small Kurosaki really was, but she thought the sight of him as a child was adorable. She shook Kuchiki's hand before addressing Ichigo.

She knelt down to his level and smiled warmly at him, "I have to admit, I didn't believe the Head Captain when he first told me of your predicament, but it is hard to deny it now. I'm not sure how this could have happened. For the record, you are so cute," She giggled at his embarrassment, "How are you feeling, Ichigo?"

"Fine." He blushed even harder, "I uh...I don't really feel any different apart from the fact that I'm small." He informed her.

"But?" She pressed.

"Well, if anything, it's awkward. I'm used to being tall, so it's being so short now. My voice is not my own anymore either, obviously. I can't quite form some words correctly, but I know how to say them. The knowledge is there, but the ability to say them properly alludes me. My body doesn't do what I want it to."

"You current size and age are restrictive. I'm sure you'll adjust."

"I don't want to adjust. I want to be normal."

Byakuya figured he was in good hands. They had quite a lot to discuss if they were going to decide on a course of action. He was no longer needed at this point. He turned to walk away. He had duties and paperwork to perform in his squad.

Ichigo saw that he was leaving and fear channeled his next actions. He stopped talking to Unohana abruptly and hurried to catch up to Byakuya grabbing his hand. He looked up into Byakuya's face.

"Don't go...please."

"I have work to do, Kurosaki." He said, pulling his hand free.

He continued to walk away. He stopped when he heard Ichigo speak.

"Oh, I understand. Okay. Will you be back?" the boy asked.

The disappointment in the boy's voice staggered him. They always despised each other before now. Well, him more than Ichigo he supposed. Either way, they never had this much interaction before. Why would he care if Byakuya was with him or not? Ichigo wasn't an invalid. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. Why did he seem to feel so safe and comfortable with him now?

**'Master. He is capable of taking care of himself as an adult. He's too little. I can't feel Zangetsu at all. He is completely alone.'**

Byakuya could have smacked himself. Getting used to Ichigo's current state was harder than he anticipated. He couldn't wrap his head around the changes he saw in Ichigo. He decided he needed to adjust his attitude. This was no longer the former, twenty year old, ryoka that invaded the Seireitei and eventually saved them all years later. This was a five year old little boy. Even with his adult mind, he behaved like a toddler when he least expected him to. His usual way of dealing with Ichigo was not going to cut it.

"I'll have someone come and fetch you when you're done here."

Assuming that was enough, he moved to leave again. Ichigo ran after him again and gripped his hand tighter than before, "Please, don't go. I don't want you to leave..."

Ichigo shook his head. The child in him wanted Byakuya to stay. He felt that if the noble left, he would be all alone and it scared him. He knew that Unohana was no one he needed to fear, but his child mind wouldn't listen.

"What is wrong with me?" He said, releasing Byakuya. He couldn't seem to get a handle on this.

Unohana witnessed the whole thing. She grinned. What was developing here? She cocked her head to the side, "Ichigo, you said you behaved this way before. Do you feel it takes over more than your adult self?"

"No, I'm usually fine. It is strong though. I know what I'm doing when I do it, but it's like I can't help myself. The child in me is just so fearful all the time. It's annoying actually."

He stepped back from the Sixth Division Captain, "I'm sorry, Byakuya. I didn't mean to...um...I'll find my way back to the manor. I know my way around. You don't need to stay. It's nothing you need to worry about."

Ichigo smiled big and turned around to face Unohana, but not before Byakuya caught the onset of tears. He sighed inwardly. Why did it look like Ichigo was settling for what Byakuya told him? It was as though it happened a lot before. He knew that his father Isshin was a doctor in the World of the Living. Perhaps he was made to wait and do things on his own a lot due to Isshin's busy schedule.

"Why don't I just wait until you're done. I'm sure this won't take long. You can come to the Sixth Division with me. I'm sure you would like to see Renji. He can watch you while I get my work done."

Byakuya took in the affirmation from Captain Unohana about time and sat down in a chair near Ichigo. Ichigo's face beamed at him and he felt as though he had made the right decision.

Unohana took twenty minutes to look him over. All in all, he was a healthy five year old boy. She tested his cognitive functions and assessed his memory. He was just as intelligent as an adult and retained every memory from the time he was little, to the day he met Rukia and the most current events of the Winter War. He missed nothing. His eyes were just as sharp, his reflexes the same as always. His problem was adjusting to his small size.

She decided to see what triggered the child mind to take over. She showed him the bunny her Lieutenant kept as a pet and he was intrigued. She showed him a book she enjoyed reading and he just rolled his eyes at her. She turned the lights out, plunging them into darkness and he cried. It seemed to be random.

When she allowed him to hold a sword, he grew excited. He was so ready to train. He missed being able to go on patrol. Then he felt a hint of loss and his smile faded. He was alone. He felt his inner hollow, but he couldn't feel Zangetsu at all.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" Unohana asked, thinking another spell of tears was on the way. His child mind was certainly unpredictable.

"Zangetsu is gone. I can't reach him at all." He said.

"I can't say for certain if that is normal. Your situation is anything but normal. I can't find anything medically wrong with you. We don't really know what happens during ones' journey to the Soul Society. We do know that most individuals lose the memories of their life entirely. Though some retain their memories, I've never known of anyone that changed form as you did."

"Do you think this is permanent?" Ichigo asked.

"I'm not sure."

She promised to consult with Captain Kurotsuchi. She would get back to them afterwards.

"Thank you, Captain Unohana. We'll be on our way then."

She laid a hand on Byakuya's shoulder, "You take care of him, Captain Kuchiki. Treat him as though he were your own."

She smiled at him, pat Ichigo on the head and returned to her office.

The noble stared after her. Treat the boy as his own? How the heck was he supposed to do that? He didn't know how to take care of children.

Byakuya picked him up and sped off towards his division. Once they arrived, he set Ichigo do and took hold of his hand. They walked into the dojo and found Renji sparing with one of the newest members. The rest of the squad was training as usual. Byakuya made his way through all the sparring pairs, careful to keep hold of Ichigo's hand so they didn't get separated. The last thing he needed was for Ichigo to get hurt and have to take him back to Unohana.

"Renji. You have a visitor."

Renji stopped his training to look at his Captain. His eyes were drawn to the boy beside him, "Damn, it's true. Ichigo is really just a kid?"

"Hey! Kid or not I could still kick your pineapple ass." Ichigo sneered, pointing up at his friend.

Ichigo flinched after something hit him softly on the back of his head. He stared up at Byakuya who had only let go of his hand long enough to punish him.

"What was that for?" He was still in the right mind set, but his eyes were tearing again.

"You may still have the mind of an adult, but you are just a child. I will have none of that language. You will talk to people with respect." Byakuya said sternly, even though he'd had no forethought for his actions. It just came out before he could stop himself.

Stunned, Renji grinned. He'd never seen Byakuya act in a parental manner. It was amusing. Thinking on it, Byakuya would make a good dad. Ichigo looked just as stunned. He apparently never expected Byakuya to berate him either.

"Yes, Sir."Ichigo said automatically after his initial surprise.

Byakuya looked just like his dad when he disciplined him for doing something he wasn't supposed to be doing. He knew that look. It was the warning look he got before he was in really big trouble.

"Good. Renji, I have work that needs to be done. Would you mind looking after him for an couple of hours, please?"

"Yes, Sir. I'd be happy to. Any rules or restrictions I should be aware of?"

Byakuya didn't really know what to tell his second in command. He'd never taken care of a child before. He didn't have a basis for reference. He just did what he figured was normal procedure for child rearing.

"I suppose you should see to it he gets something to eat. Keep him active. Allow him to train on his own a bit, I guess. I can't imagine he has much else to do. He is probably getting very bored. We haven't found his zanpakuto yet. Stay inside the Sixth Division. If you must, call your friends here. **Do not leave this building, Ichigo Kurosaki**. Do you understand?" he aimed that last bit at the boy.

Renji nodded his head. Ichigo stared at the Captain of the Sixth Division, his mouth gaped open.

"Just who do you think you are? I am plenty capable of taking care of myself and I know my way around the Seireitei."

"I think that for the time being, I am your guardian. You will do as I say or you can find somewhere else to stay until your situation is resolved."

Byakuya raised an eyebrow at the boy, daring him to argue further. Ichigo couldn't think of anything to say in retaliation. He didn't want to stay with Renji. He'd clung to Byakuya twice already, almost three time. He couldn't bear facing his best friend ever again if he did it to him too. When he resigned to his words, he agreed, "Okay. I promise. I'll stay here and I won't leave without you."

"Good. I'll be in my office if either of you need me."

"Come on, Ichigo. Let's get you set up and see how much of your power you really have left in that tiny body of yours." Renji grinned.

Ichigo made to follow, but something inside him pulled him back. He doubled back without thought. He hugged the noble's legs and then took off after his best friend. Byakuya watched as they ran out of sight around the corner and into the hall. He didn't know why, but he smiled before going to his office to work


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So, Ichigo. You're alright, aren't you?" Renji asked as he led his child sized best friend through the courtyard.

Ichigo looked up at him. He expected Renji to be concerned. He probably had a lot of questions on his mind, one in particular.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I remember everything from my life..though my death is a little fuzzy to me now. I was sure I remembered how I died when I first got here, but now I can't see to remember." He scrunched his brow trying to recall the incident that led to his demise.

Renji closed his eyes and held in all the anger and pain he'd been hiding since they were told what happened. He wanted to strangle Ichigo for his stupidity, but he kept his anger in check. He looked down at his best friend. He squeezed the kid's hand and they continued through the courtyard.

"Well, that's good. This would have been a whole lot more difficult if you had lost your memory on top of everything else."

"Yeah. Thanks for small miracles." Ichigo said, and then giggled.

"What's funny?"

"I sound funny. I still can't believe it. My five year old self has trouble pronouncing some words correctly. I mean, I know how to say them, but certain letters still come out sounding funny." He giggled again. His laughter touched Renji. The little guy's behavior pulled at his heart.

The pair walked to the mess hall. Renji let Ichigo pick out his lunch. It was a bit early for lunch, but he remembered Ichigo disliked breakfast food and he didn't see the harm in it. They sat at a table together and Ichigo ate. Renji watched him as he swung his legs back and forth while he ate. He noticed Ichigo wasn't holding the fork properly, so it looked more like he was shoveling his food in. He chewed with his mouth open and when he got tired of the fork, he started to use his hands. He was more like a child than he thought he would be when he first heard about his predicament.

"Why are you staying with Captain Kuchiki? Rukia and I would have looked after you. Why would the Head Captain place you with the Captain instead of your friends?" Renji had wondered about that. It made no sense to put Ichigo in Byakuya's care. They weren't enemies per se, but they weren't on good terms either.

"Um..." Ichigo played with his food a bit and tried to hide his eyes, "I asked to stay with Byakuya."

Renji's eyes opened wide, "Why? You don't trust us to take care of you?"

Ichigo understood that Renji was mad. He had every right to be. He trusted everyone in the Soul Society with his life. He made tons of friends over the years. It was just too embarrassing. He knew all this, yet his child self wanted to cry for making Renji mad. It was getting harder and harder to maintain. His adult perspective was there, but somehow his child mind seemed to take over or intrude at the most inopportune times.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered, trying to gain control again, "I just...I seem to go back and forth between acting normal and acting like my five year old self. I didn't," he sniffed once, "I didn't want it to be weird between us when I get back to normal."

Ichigo started to rub his eyes to ward off the flow of tears that was starting to break through. Renji was stuck between wanting to laugh and comfort Ichigo. His best friend, tough as nails Ichigo, was crying and whining over something so simple as embarrassment. He needed to be careful not to make matters worse by being insensitive.

People were starting to stare. Renji leaned down and took hold of Ichigo's hands. He wiped a thumb over his remaining tears and smiled, treating Ichigo as he treated Yachiru.

"Okay, Ichigo. Don't worry about it. I was just curious. I completely understand."

At this, Ichigo smiled. He hadn't upset Renji then. He dug back into his food. When he was done, Renji noticed that he was an absolute mess. Food was everywhere on his clothes, his face, his hands, and he didn't know how, but it was in his hair too.

"Good grief, kid. How did you get food in your hair?"

"I don't know." Ichigo giggled.

He cleaned him up and then they walked into the courtyard again.

"So, how much of your power have you retained?"

"Um, all of it, I think. Zangetsu is missing, but my spiritual energy is just as powerful as its always been."

"I see. Want to train for a bit?"

"Why not? I got nothing else to do." Ichigo agreed.

Renji handed him a wooden kendo sword. He allowed Ichigo to practice on one of the dummies. Thirty minutes later, Renji was approached by another member of squad six who was completely out of breath. He whispered in Renji's ear. Renji's brow furrowed and he looked to Ichigo. He nodded to the member of squad six and then the other took off.

"I got something I gotta do. You stay here and practice. **Do not** leave the dojo, Ichigo."

"Okay."

Renji took off in the blink of an eye.

'_Wonder what that was all about?' _Ichigo thought.

He started attacking the training dummy when, ten minutes later, he felt something that made his stomach churn. He felt the jump in spiritual pressure coming from his friend. Wherever Renji had gone, he was in trouble. Renji was in battle, he could feel it. His spiritual pressure jumped and spiked erratically. Then it got weak and Ichigo did the only thing he could think to do. He ran to help.

Ichigo vanished. He flash stepped and followed Renji's reiatsu. He left the Seireitei and entered the north Rukon District. He followed Renji's reiatsu into the woods and then into a clearing. Renji and his team were fighting several hollows. He reached back for his sword before he remembered that he didn't have it anymore. This was a bad time to not have Zangetsu.

He sidestepped and hid behind a large boulder. He saw and heard movement from the other side. He snuck around and saw one of the members of squad six lying beside it. He was bleeding, but very much alive. His sword lay on the ground beside him. Ichigo grabbed it. It was very heavy. He wasn't sure that he could actually swing it, but what choice did he have? He wouldn't sit around and do nothing.

He ran out and flash stepped straight at the hollow that was attacking Renji. He pulled all his strength and swung the sword with all his might. The power behind his swing was enough to send a wave of power at the creature. His attack hit and knocked the hollow off balance, sending it flying backward. It wasn't Getsuga Tensho, but it was enough. Renji saw a blur of orange zip past him.

"Ichigo..."

He watched as Ichigo swung again, the sword almost dragging on the ground because of his small stature. The power hurled forward again and this time it took down two hollows. Renji looked. They were bleeding and on their backs, but they were in no way out of the running.

"Ichigo! Get back!" He yelled.

"I'm not going to sit by while you get killed!" Ichigo yelled in return and took another swing. Once the shot was off, he landed, panting heavily.

Ichigo's little body was not meant to be exerted in this way. His small frame could only take so much abuse. He was wounded yet, but he was already exhausted from simply swinging an unreleased sword. The power was there, but the stamina was lacking.

Renji stood, flash stepped to his friend, but was knocked on his back again. He cluched his side. One of the hollows torn into him with its claws. The hollows were gathering together and heading straight for his friend. They must have noticed Ichigo's strong spiritual pressure. This was bad. Renji was wounded and the rest of his squad was hurt as well. They sent for help, but he wasn't sure help would arrive in time. Ichigo was being stubborn as always. He knew his friend wouldn't leave no matter what Renji told him.

He heard a scream and his heart almost stopped. Ichigo was staring up at the hollow before him. His eyes were wide and frightened. It seemed Ichigo reverted to a child once more.

"Ichigo! Run! Run! Run Ichigo!" Renji hollered at him. He moved to get up when one of the other hollows attacked him. He blocked the attack with Zabimaru just in the nick of time. He was forced to fight instead of protect his best friend.

Renji sliced through his attacker, only to be bombarded by another's cero attack. He jumped and was confronted by yet another hollow. He looked around the beast and saw that Ichigo was completely frozen with fear. The five year old was in control.

"Ichigo! Get out of there!"

The boy couldn't move. His adult thought was telling every inch of his body to move, to run, to do anything, but his body just couldn't move. He was so scared he didn't know what to do. His eyes were tearing. He thought of the only thing he could think of at that moment.

'_Byakuya...help.'_

As if in answer to his silent plea for help, millions of sakura petals created a shield around him. His adult mind recognized Senbonzakura, but his body still didn't move. Byakuya flash stepped to the boy's side, using his hand to control his zanpakuto. His attack swarmed over the hollows, slicing and dicing them into nothing more than minced hollow meat. His anger could be seen in the force of his attack. The hollows were dead, but his anger still raged.

He turned to the boy, who was still frozen. He saw Renji stand and move toward them.

"Captain, is Ichigo..."

"I thought I was clear when I said that Ichigo was NOT TO LEAVE THE DIVSION!" Byakuya fumed.

Renji stopped and cringed, "W-we didn't bring him here. I got word about the hollow attack and told Ichigo to stay in the courtyard."

"And you just expected Ichigo Kurosaki, savior of the winter war, defender of the Soul Society and the Human World, defeater of Aizen, to just sit back while you got to go and fight hollows? Why would you tell him what..."

"I didn't, Captain. I never said where I was going. I said I had something to take care of. I never said..."

"Regardless of what you told him, you left him alone Vice-Captain Abarai! You were supposed to be taking care of him!" Byakuya couldn't seem to contain his rage.

When he heard from the messenger that Renji needed help taking down hollows he was prepared for battle. Then the messenger said that Ichigo had managed to take out two, he saw red, his blood boiled and fear crept up his spine. He thought of nothing else accept getting to the boy. He looked down at Ichigo who had yet to move.

"I thought I told you to stay in the sixth division?"

Ichigo said nothing. Byakuya grabbed his arm as he kneeled down to look the boy in the face.

"Ichigo Kurosaki, you will answer me!"

Ichigo looked at him, tears streaming down his face. He had been completely terrified. He looked up at Byakuya who he saw was very, very angry. His face was stern and he looked as though he wanted to hit Ichigo.

"Did I or did I not, tell you to stay within the Sixth Division?"

Ichigo could only nod.

"Then why did you leave?!"

"I-I-I'm so-sorry. I didn't mean t-to m-make you so m-m-mad."

"Why did you leave?" Byakuya demanded once more.

"R-Renji was in trouble. I-I w-was just t-trying to help." He whimpered.

"You could have been hurt! You could have been killed!" Byakuya yelled, shaking Ichigo slightly to ensure he was listening.

Byakuya had never felt anything like he had when he heard Ichigo was in trouble. He was a noble clan leader. He was a Captain of the Gotei 13. He was a flash master. He was afraid of nothing in all of the Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the World of the Living; but that moment when he was told about Ichigo was the first. That was the first time he felt overwhelming terror surge through his body. He felt anxiety rush over him in a flood of emotion.

Ichigo cried and cried. He rubbed his eyes and wailed, his face turning red. He was so sorry for what he had done, but he couldn't get himself to calm down. He opened his eyes and looked up into Byakuya's angry face, though there was something else there now. Byakuya looked pained.

Renji joined them, but stopped. He never saw Captain Kuchiki look that way. He was staring at Ichigo. He could feel the relief in his spiritual pressure and see the hurt on his face.

"Don't you ever disobey me again, Ichigo Kurosaki." Byakuya said, letting go of the boy.

Ichigo was so overwhelmed by his emotions, he did the only thing he could think to do. He reached out and up for comfort. Byakuya, without even thinking about it, wrapped his arms around the boy and picked him up. He stood, holding him close, one arm around the boy to support his weight while the other cupped the back of his head. Ichigo clung to him, his tiny arms around his regal neck. Byakuya rocked him back and forth, his own eyes closed to hold back his own feelings. He was never more happy to know that Ichigo was okay.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you so mad. I didn't mean to. I was just trying to help. I'm sorry." Ichigo cried.

"Don't you ever do that again." Byakuya calmed him down then pulled back to look him in the eye. He rested his forehead against the boy's, "I was so worried. I thought you might have...I was so scared that you had gotten hurt."

Ichigo stared at him, tears streaming down his cheeks. Renji, also hearing his Captain's admission, was shocked. Captain Kuchiki wasn't afraid of anything.

"You were worried about me?" Byakuya nodded, "But, why?"

Even Byakuya wasn't sure why he cared so much. This was the same arrogant, teenager that had beaten him in battle. He looked at him and realized that none of that mattered. Ichigo was a child and in his charge. He would look into his feelings more later. Right now, he just wanted to get back.

"I don't know exactly, but when I heard that you were out here battling hollows...I couldn't get here fast enough."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. His adult mind was starting to come back to him. He stopped crying and just looked at Captain Kuchiki. "You were really worried?"

Byakuya nodded again, "Yes."

"I'm sorry. Really I am. I don't know what else to say."

"Don't ever do that again. When I tell you to do something, you listen."

"I'll certainly try."

Satisfied, but making mental note that the boy never be left unsupervised, he said, "Let's go home. I think you have had enough excitement for one day."

Ichigo nodded. Byakuya brushed the debris out of his orange hair and held on tight. He had every intention of punishing him for disobeying him, but it could wait until tomorrow. Renji and the rest of the squad watched as their Captain made off with the boy. Things were certainly turning out to be interesting. Renji made a mental note to report this and the Captain's behavior to Rukia and the others. They weren't going to believe him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Byakuya woke the next morning early. He ate breakfast alone. Ichigo had a trying afternoon yesterday; he was content allowing the boy to sleep in. He was deciding on how best to punish Ichigo for disobeying him. Had this been one of his squad members, he would know exactly what to do. Any squad member who disobeyed a direct order was suspended without pay and confined to their quarters.

Though Ichigo was a substitute soul reaper, he was not a paid member of the Gotei Thirteen. Not to mention, confining a five year old to one room would only spell disaster. He didn't know much about toddlers, but he could only imagine all that energy trapped in a room for an extended period of time.

If this were a matter of disciplining a staff member in the Kuchiki Manor, it would also be just as simple to deal with. The undesirable person would be dismissed without question. This was one of the four noble clans. Nothing short of absolute perfection and obedience would fly. At the moment, Ichigo was five and could not be held to those same standards. Though, thinking on it, the boy could stand to learn a few manners.

No. This was different. He knew he had to be firm. Adult mind or not, he was still just a child. So how does one punish a child without making him hate you or scarring him for life? Ichigo's personality wouldn't be affected by time outs.

Byakuya took another bite of his breakfast. He wouldn't spank the child. Byakuya found beatings to be barbaric and uncouth. It would only teach violence and that wasn't what this was about. He supposed he could work Ichigo; give him chores that he would hate to do. He looked around. The dining room was spotless, as it should be. There wouldn't be much for him to do. The barracks, however, would be full of things to do.

He knew then what Ichigo's punishment would be. His eureka moment was cut short by the sound of feet shuffling at the door. Ichigo knocked on the doorframe and entered slowly at Byakuya's nod. The boy was fidgety. He was behaving paranoid. He knew he was in trouble.

"Have a seat, Ichigo Kurosaki. Eat some breakfast. We both have a long day ahead of us."

Ichigo sat across from Byakuya timidly. He watched him and cautiously filled his plate with food.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday," Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "I didn't mean to get so emotional. I've never frozen like that before either."

Byakuya almost chocked on his food. The boy was apologizing for the childish behavior that had snuck through yesterday during the battle with the hollows. He was basically apologizing for making Byakuya save him.

"Is that all?"

Ichigo looked confused, "Yeah. I have nothing else to be sorry for, Byakuya. Nothing accept that my five year old self came out at a very bad time. You were forced to save me and then...comfort me."

"You shouldn't have been there in the first place. I remember telling you not to leave the Sixth Division."

Ichigo was silent at this. He knew he had broken a promise. Promises meant everything to him. He promised Rukia he would save her. He promised his sisters everything would be okay. He promised that he would defeat Aizen. He never made a promise that he couldn't and wouldn't keep. Yet he broke this one, but in light of the evidence, he felt justified. He was saving a life.

Byakuya continued, "You promised me that you wouldn't leave the Sixth Division without me."

"I know what I promised, but what choice did I have?" Ichigo snapped.

"To stay put as I told you to."

"Renji was in trouble. I had to do something."

"You're a child. You could have come to me."

"I reacted. I felt his spiritual pressure weaken. I wasn't going to just sit back and do nothing. He's my best friend."

Byakuya watched Ichigo's eyes harden and jaw set. His stubborn nature would prove to be an issue. He would never sit still if he thought there was something he could do. He was going to try reasoning, but he doubted it would help.

"I understand your desire to protect those you treasure, Kurosaki. I understand that you feel great responsibility, because you possess great power. Believe me, I know that you feel you need to defend others weaker than yourself, but your current situation is not ideal for such reasoning. If you were normal, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

"My age shouldn't mean anything. I always help my friends. I'm a protector. I can't just shut it off."

"I'm not asking you to shut it off. Your protective nature is one of the things I admire about you, Ichigo Kurosaki. Right now you are a child. Yes, you have your adult mind...most of the time, but your child mind shifts into gear too unexpectedly. You were frozen with fear yesterday. This is a dangerous situation if not dealt with appropriately."

Ichigo closed his eyes reflectively, "This is hard." He admitted, "I'm not used to taking a back seat."

"I know that all too well, Kurosaki."

"Everyone does. Aizen's defeat is proof of that."

Byakuya shook his head, "It is the reason you are here."

"What?"

"You do not remember your death?"

"No...I mean, I thought I did when I first arrived, but it's fuzzy now."

"While you were in a convenient store, you stepped between a man and a pregnant woman. He was robbing it at gunpoint. You fought for control of the weapon and he pulled the trigger."

It was clearer now.

"I remember. She lived next door to Uruyu. We helped her with chores all the time. I wasn't about to let that bastard kill her."

"You saved her, Kurosaki, at the cost of your life." Anger returned, "Your complete disregard for your own safety appalls me."

Byakuya stood, his fork clattering on his plate. Ichigo, shocked, followed him to the garden. Byakuya sat in his garden and looked up at the clear, blue sky.

"Why?" Ichigo demanded.

"Why what?"

"You hate me. Why do you care what happens to me at all? And don't you dare say duty or I'll hit you!"

"Come here."

Ichigo moved to sit beside the Captain. Byakuya spent the night thinking about his own actions. He understood, after several hours, that this was what it felt like to be a parent. His unexpected fear of Ichigo in danger. The way his heart melted when Ichigo smiled or hugged him. He was still learning how best to deal with him, but it was coming easier to him now.

"You are an incredible young man, Ichigo Kurosaki. You have changed the Soul Society and the people within it. You have changed...me."

It was difficult for Byakuya to admit this. He spent so much of his time trying to restore order to his life since Ichigo first appeared, that he never openly admitted the truth, even to himself.

Ichigo watched him closely.

"You changed my beliefs with your actions alone. You taught me what it means to be an older brother. You changed my view of the law and the Soul Society."

"I did all that?"

"Yes. I never liked change. When you came into our lives, I fought like hell to keep it from happening. That was why I thought I loathed you."

"Thought?"

Byakuya nodded, then picked the toddler up and placed Ichigo in his lap. Ichigo tilted his head up so he could see Byakuya, at the same time the Captain looked down.

"I am, in truth, very greatful to you, Ichigo."

Byakuya had never said just his first name before. He was always so formal about addressing others. It made Ichigo smile.

"Really?" Byakuya nodded, "So then, you don't hate me?"

"No, I don't hate you. "

"Then why are you so mad that I died. If you don't hate me, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Ichigo, you deserved to live a normal, human life after all you have been through. It's too soon."

Ichigo felt Byakuya's arms tighten around him instinctively. He felt content instead of embarrassed at the contact. It bewildered him.

"I never hated you, you know." Ichigo said, leaning back against Byakuya's chest, completely at ease in the noble's arms.

"I had always thought you held a deep contempt for me since the execution debacle."

"Yeah, I was pissed..."at the light smack to his leg, he adjusted, "I mean angry. I was angry at you, but I didn't hate you. I respect you. I admire you."

"I had no idea."

"I wanted to ask you a hundred times to teach me kido, but I always chickened out."

Byakuya laughed, "No, not you."

Ichigo laughed too. His child like laugh was music to Byakuya's ears. He suddenly didn't care that Ichigo was in this mess. He was silently thanking whatever god brought Ichigo to him in child form. He felt like he was being given a second chance to live and love. It wasn't a woman to hold in his arms, but a child to comfort and watch grow into a good man. He knew now that what he lacked wasn't a significant other, it was simply someone to love, regardless of the shape or form it came in.

"Come on, Ichigo. We both have work to do. I know that you are sorry and I accept your apology, but you will not escape punishment."

"Yeah, I kinda figured. Let's get this over with."

Byakuya stood and Ichigo reached up, and was picked up immediately. They made their way toward the Sixth Division. Ichigo's punishment would start as soon as he found his Vice-Captain. Renji also had mistakes to answer for.

They entered Byakuya's officer together. Renji was already at his own desk working on the daily reports and mundane paperwork. He spent the night before with Rukia and a few of the others, telling them all about what he'd witnessed that afternoon. They hadn't believed him, but thought it best he do a little recon. They wanted updates and forced him to keep an eye on his Captain and their mutual friend.

He wasn't at all surprised to see Ichigo with Byakuya this morning. He doubted that, after yesterday's incident, Ichigo would ever be left alone again. He would be sure and tell them that not only did Ichigo arrive with his Captain, but he was carried. Renji shook his head. How did he get himself into these things?

"Good Morning, Captain." He greeted brightly, "Hey, Ichigo."

"Hey." Ichigo said quietly.

Byakuya nodded and took his seat behind his desk. Ichigo stood in front, but he was too small to see over the top of it.

"Come here," Byakuya said, wiggling a finger at the boy.

Ichigo moved around the Captain's desk, then held up his arms. Renji watched, stunned, when his Captain picked up his best friend and held him in his lap.

"Renji. Front and center."

He came to attention before Byakuya, then dropped to his knee.

"I know that yesterday afternoon was not intentional. You didn't tell Ichigo where you were going, thus trying not to entice his interest. However, you made a grave mistake in thinking that Ichigo Kurosaki would stay put once he felt your spiritual energy waver. You know his power better than anyone. You should have anticipated his involvement as soon as he figured out what was going on."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"I know. However, regardless of what you did or did not mean to do, you **DID** leave Ichigo unattended."

"Uh...yes, Sir." Renji lowered his head.

"I am not suspending you, as I will still require your help to look after him from time to time. However, your previous request to visit the World of the Living is hereby revoked and your free time will be spent in your quarters. Guests are forbidden. You will reflect on your choices. Had I not arrived in time, you might have lost your best friend. Do I make myself clear, Renji?"

"Yes, Sir. For how long, Captain?" Renji cringed.

"Two weeks."

Byakuya bounced his knee once to get the boy's attention.

"As for you, young man, you are never to be without an escort."

Ichigo sighed heavily, "You mean a babysitter."

"Call it what you like. However you deem fit to label it, you will always have someone with you. It will be me more often than not, but should I be busy, you'll have someone with you at all times."

"Okay," Ichigo thought a moment, "That's my punishment?"

Byakuya grinned, "No. I have you doing chores today...in the barracks."

"Well, I've done worse. Chores should be easy enough. Can I take a break at some point and do a little training of my own?"

"You may take a break. You may eat or take a nap, rest your body or play in the gardens. You will not be training."

Ichigo turned around as far as he could in Byakuya's lap, "What?! Training would be like playing for me."

"I said no. You are five, Ichigo. I know that it's hard to get used to, but you are a child. How about actually acting like it. Let yourself go, relax a little."

Ichigo crossed his little arms over his chest and turned his head away stubbornly, "I told you, I can't just turn it off..."

"I know and I'm not asking you to. All I'm saying, is try and forget about your normal instincts for a while. There's no immediate danger to worry about. The war is over, Ichigo. What I'm saying, is take advantage of your situation. Not everyone gets the chance to be a kid again. You're missing your sword anyway..."

He saw the hurt on Ichigo's face at the reminder of Zangetsu. "Enjoy being five. You have no responsibilities and no duty to uphold. You get to just be a kid."

Ichigo thought about it. Byakuya had a point, "I'll try. Can we go and see some of my friends today?"

"I don't see why not. I have a few new recruits that require special attention. I'll be training most of the day. After which, I see no reason why we can't go see a few of your friends before dinner."

"Sweet."

"You have three chores in the barracks. In this order, I want you to pick up any dirty laundry and trash on the floor. I want you to make a list of the squad members with the dirtiest bunks," Ichigo laughed.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow, "Sorry, it's just...you sound like a drill sergeant. I feel like I'm in the military. I take it those with the messiest areas are disciplined?"

Byakuya didn't answer and continued, "And last, I want you to make as many of the beds as you can until I come back for you."

"Okay. You realize, of course, that at my height, it will probably take me an hour to do one bunk."

Byakuya chuckled, an expression Renji had never seen look so sincere in a very long time.

"Ichigo, their beds are on the floor. Bunks was just a figure of speech so to speak."

"Oh, well that's different then. So if you are going to be training new recruits, who is going to supervising me?"

"I will call Rukia. Renji will stay with you till she arrives. I need him to help me with training today."

Renji's head popped up, "You're still trusting me with him, Sir?"

"You said it yourself, Renji. He is your best friend. You won't intentionally let anything happen to him."

"No, Sir. I won't let him out of my sight."

"Off you go then, Ichigo."

Ichigo felt the momentary squeeze around his middle and then Byakuya set him down. He placed a hand on the boy's head and ruffled his orange locks.

"I'll be around to get you in a couple of hours."

"I can get a lot done in two hours."

He started to walk away, then turned back.

Very softly, he said, "Thanks." Byakuya was confused and it showed, "Thanks for not spanking me."

That said, he turned once more and grabbed Renji's hand, ready to leave.

Renji overheard his best friend and winced. Byakuya had done the same. He watched as Renji led Ichigo out of his office.

Byakuya sat wrapped up in thought. He only knew Isshin Kurosaki by reputation. He never would have thought the man would punish his son with beatings. This made him furious. What kind of father would...no, he needed more information. It was possible that Ichigo thought that was how Byakuya would go about punishing him. He would talk to him about it later. He had three new recruits. It was going to be a long day.

Renji didn't miss the affection his Captain tried to hide. The display was out of character, but endearing. Ichigo seemed very comfortable with it, in fact, he lapped it all up.

They entered the barracks and Renji cringed. It was a mess. Who knew the men lived like this. His own quarters were in another building within the Sixth Division. This was just disgusting. Of course, it hadn't undergone an inspection in a while. It wasn't entirely unexpected.

"I could help you...for a little at least." Renji offered.

Ichigo shook his head, "No. Byakuya would know and then we're both in trouble again."

"You have a point. I'll be right here if you need me." Renji said, sliding down the wall just inside the door, his zanpakuto on his lap.

"I need a bucket, rags, bin for laundry and trash bags..."

"Everything you need should be in that supply room there." The red-head pointed to a door at the far end of the room.

"Got it."

Ichigo got straight to work. It took him less than thirty minutes to pick up all the trash and laundry up off the floor. He was a master at shunpo. His flash stepping skills were more than enough to do this simple task.

Renji watched, amused as shinigami robes flew through the air and into the waiting bin in the middle of the room.

"Renji."

"Rukia," he nodded, "He's all yours."

She smiled and took Renji's spot against the wall.

"Ichigo!" His best friend looked up, "I'm off. Rukia's here if you need anything."

"Rukia!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Ichigo, the child in him at the forefront, tore across the barracks toward his friends. He launched himself into Rukia's arms, hugging her tightly. She returned the hug, surprise evident on her face when she looked at Renji behind Ichigo. She adjusted and grinned at the small substitute soul reaper. His bright eyes and innocent smile captured her heart. She knew this was her friend, the man who saved the World of the Living, but she couldn't help the immediate attachment to him.

"Don't you still have work to do?" Renji said, interrupting their sweet moment.

"Yup, either of you got any paper?"

"Certainly." Rukia put her hand into her pocket and pulled out a small notebook and pen.

"Thanks," He turned to Renji, "Will I see you later, Renji?"

"You bet, little man. Maybe, if I ask real nicely, Captain Kuchiki will let me come along when he takes you to visit the others."

"'Kay. Bye, pineapple head."

"Hey!"

"See you later, Renji!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder as he ran off to continue his chores.

An hour later, with the list of six people to reprimand in hand, Rukia watched her small charge.

Ichigo was a very hard worker. She had seen a glimpse of his work ethic in the World of the Living, but she didn't think he was the chore type. She expected him to make more of a fuss. His time was better spent training with Zangetsu. She looked down at her own zanpakuto. She couldn't imagine what was going through Ichigo's mind when he thought of Zangetsu. He must feel so incomplete.

Ichgio had yet to ask for a break. He was almost done with the beds. He had washed up the floor before hand. If he kept up his current pace, he would probably be finished before her brother came for him.

"Captain Kuchiki, Sir?" One of the recruits asked, waving a hand in front of his face.

Byakuya snapped back to reality for what seemed to be the hundredth time. He was training his new recruits the art of kido, or at least, he was trying to. He found himself thinking about Ichigo. He wondered how he was doing. The barracks were huge to a five year old. Maybe he'd been too hard on the boy.

"Captain?"

Damn it, he spaced again. It was Renji this time. He'd been watching his superior for an hour now. Captain Kuchiki was abnormally distracted.

"What is it Renji? I'm conducting a kido lesson right now."

"Sir, you've been on the same spell for the last thirty minutes. They had it down twenty minutes ago. Are you alright, Captain?"

"Yes, of course." He said, but his mind was clearly someplace else.

"Why don't you three take a break. Be back here in twenty minutes to resume training."

They bowed and left. Byakuya frowned, "Vice-Captain, Abarai, what gave you the authority to dismiss my..."

"Why don't you go check up on Ichigo, Sir."

"What?"

"You've been worried, right? His two hours are almost up. Why don't you go see how much progress he's made?"

He was about to protest until he saw the knowing look in his second's eye. He knew Byakuya was worried and he was going to say nothing else about it.

"Go on, Captain. I'll take over here till you return."

Renji turned away and clapped his hands together, "Okay, everyone. Pair off. We're going to skirmish in the yard." He announced to the squad.

Byakuya appreciated the gesture. He nodded in thanks to Renji's back and excused himself.

"I'm almost done, Rukia."

"I see that. You've done a great job, Ichigo. My brother should be very pleased."

"I hope so. I spent all morning on it."

Byakuya entered the barracks quietly. Everything was spotless. All but three of the beds were made, the trash was all bagged and waiting by the door for pick up, and the laundry waited in a bin for the Fourth Division to take away.

"He even washed up the floor, Brother." Rukia said, knowing exactly what her brother was thinking.

"That wasn't one of the chores I assigned him."

"I said as much. His response was, 'If you're going to do one thing, you might as well do everything. Never do things half fast.' Seems he felt leaving the floor unfinished after everything else was incomplete work."

"I'm impressed. I never would have thought he possessed such work ethic." Byakuya admitted.

They both looked on as Ichigo finished the last three beds.

"You should see him when he studies," she said, leaning close to him so Ichigo wouldn't hear them talking about him.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. He works himself to exhaustion. He rarely slept or ate when he had a test coming up. You wouldn't know it, but Ichigo was third in his class."

That was unexpected, "You're right. I never would've guessed. I wouldn't think he had the discipline."

"I didn't think so at first either. The more time I spent with him, the more he surprised me. I grew to expect it after Orihime told me about his training with Urahara. Kisuke pushed him hard. He never gave him the opportunity to rest, not that Ichigo would ever ask for it. Urahara saw the potential in Ichigo that I missed. I knew Ichigo had power, just not to the level that Urahara foresaw. After I was rescured, I got to sit in on a few. His training sessions with Urahara were amazing. He only needed to be shown something once and though he didn't always get it on the first, second or even third try, he never stopped until he mastered it. Everything he learned, he worked hard for and earned."

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said cheerily.

He tucked the last corner and approached them. He stood still, but fidgeted.

"Something wrong?"

Ichigo shook his head, but his eyes betrayed him.

"You can tell me anything, Ichigo." Byakuya assured him.

"You sure?"

"Of course. I don't say things I don't mean."

Without warning, Ichigo hugged Byakuya's legs. After a moment, Ichigo looked up at him with big eyes, "I missed you."

Rukia smiled, tears glistening in her eyes. She never believed it til now. They made a cute picture. Her brother knelt, a smile gracing his usually stern face and gave the child a hug.

"The barracks look perfect. I believe I like your bed making skills better than the usual way the men make them."

"I helped my Dad in his clinic. This is how you make beds in a hospital. See the ends. They're called hospital corners."

"Very nicely done."

Ichigo beemed at him.

"Come on. I have more training to do and one more job for you."

"Kay. Bye Rukia."

"I'll see you later, Ichigo. I'll be at the house tonight."

"I'll see you at home then."

Byakuya led Ichigo away hand in hand. She grinned at the use of the word home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ichigo was miserable. He spent the next two hours after his chores in the barracks, watching Byakuya and Renji train the members of squad six. He frowned as time after time, Byakuya called on a squad member to spar against Renji in the yard. Byakuya gave him the job of keeping score.

It was a joke. This was his real punishment. Byakuya knew that this would drive Ichigo crazy. Watching everyone battle each other, but not be allowed to join them was killing him. However, he learned a great deal about squad six. There was room for improvement. The members of squad six had a lot of holes in their style. Their footwork was poor, their strength left something to be desired. They lacked experience. He found that odd considering the war that ended a few months ago.

He made mental notes. He would bring up his concerns with Renji or Byakuya later. After yet another hour, Ichigo was ready to rip his hair out. He was all, but pacing in annoyance. He kept yelling at squad members from the sidelines to watch their frame and use their instincts. He practically ran out into the middle of combat to reprimand a member for losing his grip on his zanpakuto after it went flying out of its owners hand.

Renji couldn't help laughing. Ichigo was small, but still very intimidating. His fellow squad members cowered every time Ichigo started screaming from the porch. Byakuya kept quiet, but he had to agree with Ichigo.

He thought back to what Rukia said about Ichigo's training. He didn't particularly like Urahara Kisuke, but he had to admit the man taught Ichigo well. Byakuya walked the wrap-around porch and stopped beside Ichigo, who was engrossed in the current skirmish. He looked out and watched as his second in command disarmed his opponent.

He saw Ichigo throw his hands up in the air out of the corner of his eye. Ichigo was fuming. His small body was shaking with rage.

"You're upset."

"Congratulations, Captain Obvious!" Ichigo spat, completely unaware of who he was snapping at.

The light tap to the back of his head had him reeling around. He froze.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I didn't know..."

"That's not the point. I told you about watching your tone and your language."

"Right. I'm sorry. Won't happen again. I just...this is so wrong."

"What's the problem?"

"Well, look at them!" he said, losing his temper again, "I know you have three new recruits, I'll let them slide, but the rest of them? They should be better than this by now. There are way too many gaps in the posture, their fighting stance is sloppy. Their footwork is almost non-existent. Those last four can't even hold on to their zanpakuto. I mean, they take like three hits and then they are on their as...on their backs. Then they give up...which is just...just..."

"Wrong?"

"Unacceptable!" Ichigo corrected.

Byakuya smiled. This was another part of Ichigo he admired. He was damn good at fighting, he did everything he could no matter the circumstances and he expected the same of everyone else. He would make a good teacher.

"Care to show them?"

"You serious?"

"Why not? You've learned your lesson haven't you?"

"I won't run off without you or someone else with me. I don't really like being left out of stuff like this."

"Alright. Everyone, take a seat. Renji, you have a new opponent. Find him a sword."

"Captain, are you sure? He still doesn't have his zanpakuto." Renji questioned.

He knew he would be asking for trouble by doing so, but he knew Ichigo's style of fighting. It was aggressive and risky. He moved around a lot and took wide, wild swings. Then there was his inner hollow. Right now, Ichigo was having trouble accepting his current situation. He was small as opposed to his normal height of six foot two. When Renji saw him try to fight the day before, he was just barely able to get the squad member's sword off the ground. Allowing Ichigo to fight him might not be such a great idea.

"Yes, Renji." Byakuya nodded.

Ichigo looked up at his guardian as Renji ran off to try and find something his friend could use. Ichigo appreciated Byakuya's trust in him. Byakuya looked down at Ichigo and noticed that the boy's hands were shaking.

"You look nervous."

"Well, I wasn't really expecting to fight Renji."

"You've fought him before."

"Sure, when I was an adult and could actually swing a sword without it dragging on the ground."

"Ichigo, Zangetsu in its released form is massive. The sword is as long as you and three or four times the width of a normal blade. You adjusted rather well I think."

Renji returned, "Here you go, Ichigo. It was the smallest one I could find."

Ichigo took the blade. A sword felt right in his hand, but it wasn't the same. He missed Zangetsu. Both Renji and Byakuya recognized the loneliness on the boy's face. It was clear that no matter how eager he was to do battle, he was still missing his own zanpakuto.

"I'm ready whenever you are, Ichigo."

Renji waited patiently in the middle of the yard. Ichigo wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his robes. He held the sword and looked at it. It was no Zangetsu, but he would make it work.

Byakuya watched with great pride as Ichigo stood up tall and gripped the substitute sword. He must have given himself a pep talk. He marched himself out into the middle of the yard. He faced the audience instead of his opponent. Renji waited silently.

"Byakuya, can I say something first?"

Captain Kuchiki nodded, giving Ichigo the floor.

"First off, I want to apologize in advance in case I go all childish. I can't seem to control it, so it's best to tell you now."

Renji laughed. Ichigo sure did worry about the strangest things.

"As for you guys, you gotta be more confident in your abilities. You have to trust your instincts. You can't question yourself in combat."

Murmurs and a few dirty looks were returned at these statements.

"Some of you are offended," Ichigo continued, "I might be inclined to agree with you, if I hadn't been questioned by everyone I've ever encountered. They questioned my style of fighting and my motives. Even after all that, I never gave up and I **never** backed down."

Another murmur circled around the makeshift arena.

"I trained with Urahara Kisuke in the World of the Living. We had ten days." This time shock was the collective emotion of choice, "During those ten days, I learned enough to not get killed. One day was spent on technique. The rest of the time was experience."

Byakuya was impressed. He knew it was a short time, but one day of technique wouldn't be nearly enough for most people.

FLASHBACK:

_"He only ever had to be shown something once and though he didn't always get it on the first, second or even third try, he never stopped until he mastered it."_

RETURN:

"You don't have to be the best," Ichigo continued. He turned so he could see the other members, "but you have to be determined. You have to give it everything you got, even if it's just practice."

A squad member to his right stepped toward him and pointed at him, "What are you so pissed about anyway? You're not a part of our squad, substitute soul reaper. Why do you even care?"

Anger filled Ichigo's tiny frame. His hand clenched around the hilt of the sword he'd been holding. He turned to face that squad member and shouted, "Because at your current level of skill, I can't trust you!"

Renji and Byakuya were shocked. That was why he was so mad? The squad member looked just as confused.

"What?!"

Tears threatened to fall and Ichigo sucked in a breath. He tried to remain calm, but it wasn't easy when someone...hell when anyone threatened the things he held dear.

"What are you talking about? You can't trust us to what?"

"I can't trust you with them." Ichigo said matter-of-factly.

"Them?"

"Shut up!" Byakuya watched, astonished by Ichigo's behavior, "I can't be everywhere at once. I can't be **here** when I'm in the World of the Living and I can't be **there** when I'm here. You people, squad six and all the other squads; you're all responsible for the safety of the World of the Living and of each other."

Understanding finally dawned on Byakuya's face. His eyes swelled with pride once more.

"They're too important to me to just trust anyone to protect them. If I'm not there, it's your job to see that nothing happens to my friends and family in Karakura Town. It's also your job to protect your own. If I'm not here, I need to know...I expect you to have their backs."

"Ichigo...we can take care of ourselves. You don't have to protect us too." Renji said, finally understanding what his friend was talking about. He took on way too much responsibility.

"Like I told Byakuya, I can't just turn it off. I feel responsible for the safety of all those I care about, not just the weaker ones. You and Byakuya are no exceptions."

"He's a Captain," the squad member pointed to Byakuya, "and Renji is a Vice-Captain. They are unbeatable."

"Before Ichigo became our friend, he put both the Captain and I in squad four to undergo treatment."

There was silence. There were a few that had been there when Byakuya and Ichigo fought, the others had been elsewhere fighting the other ryoka. They hadn't known all the details.

"I need to be able to trust you to have their back. I need to feel confident that, should anything happen, you'll be here to fight to protect them with all you got."

Byakuya walked out to meet him, laying a gloved hand on his shoulder, "How about showing them what you mean?"

"Yeah! Come on, Ichigo! Still think you can take me down in your handicapped state?" Renji taunted.

Ichigo spun around, Byakuya's hand dropping. The Captain of the Sixth moved to the porch once more. Ichigo's eyes burned with determination.

"I'm NOT handicapped!"

"You're short. You lack the strength of your adult body." Renji pressed. He knew it would get his best friend fired up to prove himself.

Ichigo held the substitute sword up in the air, the look on his face firm.

"Heh, think that'll stop me?"

The air swirled and gathered around the sword in his hand. His tiny frame was rigid, the ground beneath his toddler feet crumbled and shattered. Even without his zanpakuto, his power was great. His eyes were white and glowing. The sword in his chubby hand screamed for battle.

"Resolve." Byakuya explained to his squad. They were all wide eyed and open mouthed, "That is what you're seeing. When fighting, you must possess the unshakable resolve to kill your opponent. There is no middle ground."

"He's going to kill Vice-Captain Abarai?"

"No, but you must fight that way to win. Renji will do the same. You must be determined as young Ichigo said. Let nothing stop you from achieving your goal. Let nothing get in your way."

Ichigo lowered the sword and resumed his normal fighting stance. It was difficult because his five year old arms weren't used to the weight. He would have to make adjustments.

Renji and Ichigo charged each other. The blade of the substitute sword clashed with Zabimaru, who was released in its shikai form. As the swords locked together, he could feel Zabimaru's confusion. It knew the soul reaper, but not the blade. A pang of loneliness caused Ichigo to falter. He let the blade slip and nicked his forearm on the teeth of Renji's sword.

"Haha, got ya! Ready to quit?"

Byakuya instinctively moved to see if Ichigo was okay, but stopped himself. Right now Ichigo was behaving normally. Stepping in like a worried parent would only irritate the lad. Plus, it was Byakuya's idea in the first place. Yachiru was a little girl and she fought in battle. How could he deny Ichigo under the same circumstances. He decided this was not going to become a frequent event. He wanted Ichigo to do other things a child would do, not fight. Annoyance flashed in Ichigo's amber eyes," You wish, Renji."

Ichigo took a deep breath and then vanished. He reappeared behind Renji. The red head turned to approac, and Ichigo was gone again. He appeared on Renji's left, then in front, then moved in close, the back ten feet. He kept moving, gaining speed with each move.

"He's trying to disorient Renji." Byakuya commentated.

"It's working!" Renji threw over his shoulder, "Stop bouncing around! Or are you afraid..."

From the air came a powerful volley with Ichigo right behind it. Renji just barely blocked the attack. Ichigo sliced into Renji's shoulder as he came down. Renji clasped his hand over the wound and hissed, working through the pain. He looked over to see Ichigo panting. As he thought, Ichigo's five year old body lacked stamina. This needed to end, but Ichigo would need a damn good reason.

He let Zabimaru extend, his blade cut into Ichigo's hand when Ichigo tried to block it with the substitute sword. Byakuya almost ran to the boy's side again, but stopped himself at the bottom step. Zabimaru extended again and ripped into Ichigo's side. Bleeding and wheezing, he crumbled to his knees.

"That's enough, Renji!"

"No!" Ichigo shouted.

Renji let his final attack go. It hit Ichigo and sent him flying backward. Dust was kicked up and Byakuya ran to him. He stopped when a figure walked out of the dust cloud.

Ichigo stood very still, a hollow mask on his face. Blood trickled down the sides of his head. Half of the mask cracked and slid of his face.

Byakuya let out the breath he'd been holding. Ichigo's hollow protected him. There was a different sword in the boy's hand now. It was a sword Byakuya recognized all too well. Zangetsu was back and the old man himself was materialized before them.

Ichigo, tired and wounded, looked up. He grinned at Zangetsu.

"Where have you been?"

The members of squad six were mesmerized. Not many had seen Ichigo's materialized zanpakuto.

"I was not sure you could handle me properly in your current form. I hid from you for your own safety." Zangetsu explained, his deep voice soothing Ichigo from his head to his toes.

"And now?"

"Now I see, that you are just as worthy to wield me now as you were before."

"Thanks, old man."

Ichigo panted again. Damn he was tired. This, being stuck in a little body thing, sucked. How was he supposed to do anything like this? He didn't think he could keep going. Zangetsu watched him, knowing exactly what he was thinking. He didn't like vulnerable, unsure Ichigo. He admired the strong, determined, and unshakable Ichigo. He needed to be reminded of who he was and what he was capable of, no matter the circumstances.

Zangetsu stood before his master, and said loud enough for the entire yard to hear him, "When you counter..."

Ichigo recognized Kisuke's mantra and responded, "Don't let them cut you!"

The squad six members were drawn in. They were so engrossed they couldn't tear their eyes away. Ichigo was incredible. Renji saw Ichigo's confidence come back by the second. Byakuya listened intently.

"When you protect someone..." Zangetsu continued.

"Don't let them die!" Ichigo said more strongly, standing up straight.

"And when you attack?" Zangetsu finished.

Ichigo's eyes glowed once more, his resolve completely restored, "Kill!"

"Now Ichigo, let's do this together."

"Zangetsu!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The crowd surrounding the competing pair erupted into cheers. It seemed half the squad members were cheering for Renji, while the other half was rooting for Ichigo. Byakuya watched as Ichigo's fierce determination returned. His zanpakuto certainly knew what needed to be said. The noble always wondered what Ichigo's inner world was like. He never had the opportunity to see the substitute soul reaper's sword manifested when Muramasa blew through the Soul Society. He'd been preoccupied with other things.

Clapping, gasping and audible winces brought Byakuya back to the present. He watched as his Vice-Captain and Ichigo fought. With his zanpakuto returned to him, it almost seemed as though everything was back to normal. Had Ichigo not looked like a five year-old, you wouldn't know anything was wrong at all. Though happy that his charge and second in command were enjoying themselves, Byakuya eyed the scrimmage carefully, watching for signs of toddler Ichigo.

So far, Ichigo maintained his adult mind. He retained control well enough to lecture the squad about fighting, though Byakuya wondered if his emotional outburst was a glimpse of kid Ichigo. He'd never seen Ichigo get that emotional. He remembered the boy lecturing him about the ins and outs of being an older brother, but he hadn't looked on the verge of tears during that time. He didn't know that Ichigo felt responsible for all of them, Captains included. The boy really did take on way too much.

Ichigo gripped Zangetsu, planting his feet. Half of his hollow mask remained. His zanpakuto, though still shaped the same, seemed to have adjusted its size to suit Ichigo's needs. He could move freely without hindrance.

The pair charged each other, each giving and taking powerful blows. Ichigo managed to blacken Renji's eye, slice his shoulder, upper thigh and chest. Renji, in turn, got his own lucky shots in, though he wasn't trying nearly as hard as he usually would. Ichigo was small and he didn't want to accidently cause more than minor injuries. Byakuya would kill him.

Renji's blade slashed one of Ichigo's legs and side. Both were bleeding, but neither seemed inclined to stop. Ichigo then jumped high into the air and used his black getsuga. Renji dodged it. When his best friend landed, he cocked his half masked head and squinted with those creepy black and amber eyes.

"Not going to use your bankai, Renji?"

The red-head smirked. Always asking for more. He shook his head and called on his Bankai. The snake-like zanpakuto coiled around its master and opened its mouth wide.

Byakuya had spent the duration of the battle pointing out all the things Ichigo had been concerned about earlier; i.e. footwork, stance, and posture. He hadn't heard the bankai comment.

Renji's bankai extended, slithering toward Ichigo, who was ready and willing to counter its beam attack. It was twenty feet in front of him, Ichigo darting forward to meet it, when toddler Ichigo decided to rear his head. Ichigo saw the long fangs of Zabimaru and screamed.

Byakuya turned. Ichigo was running from Renji's attack, tripping and falling on his knees. He turned around, Zabimaru feet from him. He didn't know what to do. The snake was so big and he was so small.

"Daddy..." Ichigo cried, his voice barely above a whisper.

Byakuya ran to his aid, hearing his cry for help, his gut clentching. He wanted his father.

"Renji, stop!"

Zabimaru stopped in mid air. Renji pulled his sword back, and sheathed it immediately, much to Zabimaru's dismay. He rushed forward. Ichigo was shaking and squinting his eyes shut.

"Ichigo, it's ok." Renji said quietly.

Byakuya was there beside him, "Kurosaki?"

"Is it gone?" The toddler asked, opening one eye to peek over Renji's shoulder.

"Yes." Byakuya turned to address the rest of the squad, "Fight's over. Training will commence two days from now. You're dismissed."

Disappointment flashed back at him from almost every face before they turned to leave the yard. He turned back to Ichigo and picked him up. Ichigo looked up at his guardian and gave him an apologetic smile.

Byakuya sighed. It seemed Ichigo was gaining control again, though still not entirely so.

"How about we go see a few of your friends?"

"Can Renji come with us?" Ichigo asked, feeling strangely vulnerable and needing his friend close by.

Renji was supposed to be confined to quarters when he wasn't completing his duties, but how could Byakuya say no to that face.

"Sure. He can come with."

Renji looked just as elated as Ichigo did. Renji high-fived his best friend. Ichigo reached out and Renji lifted him from Byakuya's grasp and spun him around, causing Ichigo to laugh loudly. Byakuya envied Renji. He seemed to have a knack for child care. Though he made a mistake the day before, he knew how to make Ichigo smile. He would make a good father one day. If he was smart, he would stop pussy-footing around and ask Rukia out already. He knew Renji had a thing for his sister and he was tired of watching them do the same dance. They would be a great couple and even better parents.

"Ready to go, partner?" Renji asked, giving Ichigo a minute to regain his equilibrium.

His cheeks red and smile reaching his eyes, he answered, "Yeah."

"Let's get Lady Unohana to heal your wounds first." Byakuya said.

They hurried to the squad four hospice and greeted an irate looking Unohana at the door. Her eyes traveled over Ichigo's body. She counted at least four rather fierce looking wounds. She looked over Renji to find almost identical wounds.

"You allowed them to fight each other?" She asked Byakuya accusingly.

"Judge all you like, Captain Unohana. Like it or not, Ichigo still maintains his adult mind and thus his adult tendencies. I will protect the child in him, but I will not hold him back either. I stopped it before it got out of hand. Ichigo was holding his own quite well. The second toddler Ichigo returned, I put a stop to it." He explained.

She frowned. She did not approve. Byakuya should've known better. She carefully pulled Ichigo's robes down and set about healing his wounds, his chest injury was the only cut requiring a bandage. When she was satisfied that he was okay, she redressed him and turned to Renji.

"Sit down, Vice-Captain Abarai." As she bandaged and healed him, she said, "I don't want to hear you've been battling a toddler after today, do you understand?"

He made to argue, as did Ichigo, but one look from Unohana and they clamped their mouths shut. Byakuya didn't see the need for that, but he had to admit, he also preferred it if Ichigo didn't make today's events a habit until he got his adult body back.

"Alright. You're all done. Remember what I said, Ichigo. No more fighting."

He blushed and lowered his head, feeling like he was being scolded even though she wasn't actually yelling. They left her office, Renji carrying his best friend. Ichigo waved at her over Renji's shoulder.

"Who should we go see first? Ikkaku and Yumichika? Rangiku and Captain Hitsugaya? We could go and see Rukia if you want." Renji suggested.

"She's coming home tonight. I'll see her later. Can we go and see Kenpachi?"

"Why would you wanna go and see that brute?" Renji asked.

Byakuya could think of one reason. There was a certain pink-haired little girl with Captain Zaraki. Perhaps toddler Ichigo was looking for a playmate.

"Let's go then. I don't have a lot of patience for that beast of a man. Spend too long in his presence and he'll be challenging me to spar." Byakuya explained.

Ichigo gave him an incredulous look. Byakuya heard the silent question.

"Not that I couldn't beat him, but I have no intention of sparring with Kenpachi. It's a waste of my time and very annoying. He lives to fight, not me."

Motioning to Byakuya that he understood, Ichigo extended his arms up to his caretaker. The noble reached out and took him from his Vice-Captain, who pouted.

"Awe, why can't I carry you? I won't drop you or anything."

"Sorry, Renji. "

"Since when do you like the Captain better than me?"

Ichigo blushed, his child mind completely in control, "Byakuya's the boss. I like you too Renji, but Byakuya's the best."

Byakuya almost tripped on the cobblestone street. Ichigo thought he was the best? Was this just due to Ichigo being a child and looking up to an alpha figure or did Ichigo really look up to Byakuya? He wasn't sure he cared either way.

They made their way to the squad eleven barracks and entered the main foyer. Byakuya asked for the whereabouts of their Captain when a pink blur bounced into the room.

"Ichi! Bya! Ren-Ren!"

"Yachiru!" Ichigo exclaimed, wiggling in Byakuya's arms.

Byakuya released him, then he and the young Vice-Captain tackle hugged each other.

She giggled, "Hey, Ichi, you're my size now."

"What's all this noise? Yachiru, didn't I tell you to leave the men to their chores?" A gruff voice bellowed.

"Kenny, Ichi came to visit!"

"Alright, it's about time. I've been waiting to fight you again, Ichigo." He looked down at the toddler that was dancing around the room with his second in command. "What the hell is this?"

"That's Ichi, Kenny."

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked, sitting down heavily.

"If you ever paid any attention during the meetings, you would already know, and please watch your language, Zaraki."

The oversized man looked up at the noble. He snickered, flashing his teeth at Byakuya.

"Who died and made you king? You're in my division, your highness. I make the rules here."

"Yes, but as Kurosaki is my responsibility, I am in charge of shielding him from anything I deem inappropriate."

"Ah, you're such a tight ass, Kuchiki."

Byakuya narrowed his eyes at Zaraki. The man growled. Yachiru rarely had others her own age to spend time with. If holding his tongue meant Byakuya wouldn't run off with the kid, then it was worth it just to see Yachiru smile.

"Fine, but don't think this changes things when the kid's not around."

Byakuya was satisfied with that. He never expected Zaraki to change his tune entirely just, because he said so. He didn't want to expose Ichigo to things he didn't need to hear. Kids were so impressionable. Everything stuck in their head. The last thing he needed was for Ichigo to develop a foul mouth. He already swore more than he should as an adult.

Ichigo allowed Yachiru to pull him around Division Eleven. Yachiru gave him the full tour. Both Captains and Renji followed. Finally, when Ichigo had seen everything, Yachiru turned to face him.

"So, what do you think, Ichi? What should we do? Are you hungry? I know where all the good snacks are."

"I could eat. What did you have in mind?"

"Kenny got me ice cream, and chocolate bars. There is candy in my room and stuff to make chocolate cake in the pantry."

"If fruit is available, you can have fruit. We'll be having dinner with Rukia tonight, remember?" Byakuya reminded his charge.

"Okay." Ichigo agreed without argument and smiled.

"You threaten that kid or what?" Zaraki asked, surprised by Ichigo's obedience.

"Captain Kuchiki would never threaten a child. How could you even suggest such a thing?" Renji said, defending his Captain.

Byakuya laid a hand on his second's shoulder, silently ordering him to stand back and let him know he appreciated his dedication all in the same gesture.

"I did not and would never need to threaten a child to obey, Zaraki. Ichigo is more well behaved than you think. We had a bit of a rough start, but I think after today, we'll do just fine."

"Heh, what happened today?" Kenpachi asked, watching the two children play tag.

Yachiru and Ichigo got bored listening to the adults and starting running around the mess hall. They took turns being 'it' and ran around laughing hysterically when one caught the other. They were mindful of the other squad members who were eating and tried to be careful not to bump into anyone while in the midst of their game.

"Not today. He disobeyed my instructions yesterday, as did Vice-Captain Abarai. Both of them were reprimanded and disciplined." Byakuya said matter-of-factly.

Zaraki looked up at him, horrified, "He's not one of your squad members, Kuchiki. If what I'm seeing is how he behaves, then he's just a kid. Ichigo isn't behaving like a veteran soul reaper right now. You can't just discipline him like one of your soldiers."

"I do not have to explain my decision making to you, Captain Zaraki. Ichigo has been left in my care and I will do as I see fit. He disobeyed me and was punished accordingly. The matter is closed."

Zaraki huffed and continued to watch. He laughed out loud when the kids accidently smashed right into Ikkaku and Yumichika as they came through the door to get their lunch. They were amusing; he couldn't argue with that.

He thought about what Byakuya said. Zaraki wasn't the most caring or nurturing person in all the Seireitei, but he knew a little about child rearing. Yachiru had been with him a very long time. She was a handful, but he never punished her to the extreme he assumed Byakuya had punished young Ichigo. It seemed to him that maybe Byakuya was not the right person to look after the young soul reaper. He knew it was out of his character to request responsibility, but perhaps Ichigo would be better off staying with him and Yachiru. If nothing else, his tiny Vice-Captain would have a companion her own age.

Ikkaku and Yumichika, both clearly annoyed that they'd been knocked to the ground, stood to reprimand their attackers. Ikkaku went to pull his sword when Yumichika grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, Ikkaku. I don't believe you'll be needing that." Yumichika grinned.

"We're sorry." Yachiru and Ichigo giggled and bowed.

"Ichigo? So it's really true. You're just a little brat." Ikkaku snickered.

Adult Ichigo poked through the toddler's persona just slightly. He seemed to come back when challenged.

"I'm not a brat!"

"No? You look like a brat to me. Even Yachiru is taller than you. Ha ha ha." Ikkaku lifted Ichigo up by his arm, his feet dangling off the ground.

Yumichika, knowing Ichigo's personality well, backed away slowly. He had no intention of being a part of Ikkaku's punishment for insulting his person. What neither of them expected was for Ichigo to start sniffling.

It seemed toddler Ichigo took over completely again, because he couldn't gain control. Ichigo sniffed, kicking harder and harder to free himself from Ikkaku's grasp and told him to let him go. When Ikkaku only continued to laugh, Ichigo did the only thing that he could think of. He bit down on Ikkaku's hand.

Ikkaku dropped him and inspected his hand. Completely forgetting himself due to pain and humiliation, he raised his hand to strike the child. Yumichika was now too far away to stop him. Both Byakuya and Kenpachi had turned just in time to see Ikkaku's plan of action. They rose as one and called out to him.

"You strike him and you'll answer to me, Madarame!" Byakuya bellowed, his spiritual pressure rising in an instant. Everyone, but Zaraki was on their knees.

Ichigo, who had never been effected by Byakuya's power, was sitting on the floor rubbing his eyes in an attempt to stop the tears. Ikkaku hadn't scared him, but he didn't appreciate being held up off the ground. Even as a child, Ichigo didn't like to relinquish control, especially over his own body. He had endured enough intimidation in his young life.

Zaraki was going to yell at Ikkaku. He never raised his hand to Yachiru, though his little Vice-Captain never had a reason to inflict harm on his third seat. She was plenty intimidating on her own. He didn't expect Ichigo's childish side to be so in control or he wouldn't think Ichigo would have done so either. Ikkaku didn't even think, he wasn't used to dealing with Ichigo in that form. Zaraki never thought in a million years that Byakuya Kuchiki would get so protective when it concerned the substitute soul reaper. He suspected corporal punishment was how he disciplined Ichigo earlier today. It seemed he was greatly mistaken. Perhaps Ichigo was right where he should be.

Ikkaku looked up as Byakuya stopped in front of him. Byakuya let his power subside and picked up the child. To everyone's surprise, he nuzzled the boy's nose, causing Ichigo to giggle, his tears stopping almost immediately.

"You okay?"

"Yup. I'm okay. Where are we going next?"

Ikkaku, completely forgotten, watched as Yachiru jumped up and down in front of her second favorite Captain.

"You're leaving already? Bya, Ichi and me aren't done playing yet." She whined.

"I'll call for you tomorrow, Yachiru. You can visit Ichigo at the manor. You two can make a full day out of it. I'll have lunch and dinner prepared for us and you two can play all day to your heart's content." He smiled at the pink-haired ball of energy.

"You promise?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes. We'll discuss it more tonight."

"Yay! You hear that Yachiru. You're coming over to play tomorrow," Ichigo thought a moment, then looked over at Zaraki.

"Can you put me down a second?"

Byakuya set him on his feet and watched as he ran over and bowed in front of Zaraki. He looked up at the beast, his eyes bright and hopeful, "Is it okay if Yachiru comes over to play tomorrow?"

Absolutely stunned, Zaraki stared at him. He was asking permission? Ichigo was a straight forward kind of guy. He would never ask permission for anything before. There really was a lot to learn about this kid.

Byakuya didn't know the boy had such manners. He certainly seemed to forget them in his presence when he was an adult. The polite gesture made Byakuya smile. Ikkaku and Yumichika caught it and looked around Captain Kuchiki to Renji. He gave them the 'I-told-you-so' look. They hadn't really believed it was possible for the steel hearted Byakuya to have changed so much in so little time, but they couldn't argue with what was right in front of them.

Zaraki scratched the back of his head, feeling a little strange, "Uh, yeah. Yachiru can visit you any time she likes."

"Yay! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Ichigo jumped up and hugged Zaraki round the neck and then ran back to embrace Yachiru. Zaraki couldn't stop the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach. The kid was just as affectionate as Yachiru was. It still made him uncomfortable sometimes. He watched as they chanted and jumped around in circles hand in hand.

"I'll see you tomorrow then, Yachiru."

"Okay, Ichi. See you tomorrow." She leaned into his ear and whispered, "I'll bring some of my candy stash too."

He giggled and turned to Byakuya once more. He raised his arms and Byakuya picked him up.

"Ready to go?"

"Yup. Can we go and see Captain Ukitake now?" He asked.

"It's getting close to dinner time. If you like, we can send him a hell butterfly inviting him to join us."

"Yeah, yeah. Captain Kyoraku too?"

"If you feel we must." Byakuya sighed.

He respected both Captains, but Kyoraku meant alcohol would be involved. He didn't like the idea of drinking in front of Ichigo.

"Renji, you coming too?"

Renji looked to Byakuya. He didn't expect his Captain to let him slide twice in one day. To his surprise, Byakuya nodded.

Grinning broadly, "You bet buddy. I'll be there."

Renji smiled as his Captain carried his best friend back toward the manor. He had been confined to quarters and told he wasn't supposed to have visitors. So far, Byakuya hadn't enforced Renji's punishment . It seemed his Captain was extremely indulgent where Ichigo was concerned. Without actually realizing it, Byakuya was behaving like a doting father.

He followed behind the pair and remained completely silent. After several talkative minutes, Ichigo had dozed off, his head resting on Byakuya's shoulder. It was, without a doubt, the sweetest thing Renji had ever seen. He shook his head and locked the memory into the back of his mind. They reached the manor and Byakuya told him to wait in the parlor while he put Ichigo down for a nap. He watched as his Captain left the room, his charge in hand. Renji was dying to follow him so he could witness his Captain doing another uncharacteristically, father-like activity, but who was he to ruin the equivalent of a father/son moment?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

While Ichigo napped, Byakuya saw to dinner. He made preparations, talking with the chef to see that enough food would be prepared for the amount of people dinning. He instructed Renji to confirm with Rukia about joining them tonight, telling his second that he would also be staying. Then Renji sent hell butterflies to Captain Ukitake, inviting both him and Captain Kyoraku to dinner at the Kuchiki Manor.

Byakuya went to his study. There he finished up the last of the paperwork and had one of his men distribute and deliver everything to the correct squad. Satisfied that all his work was done and dinner was taken care of, he relaxed.

He realized this night was going to either be a complete success or a disaster. He just wasn't sure if that pertained to everyone or just him. He liked his solitude. He hadn't had many visitors since Hisana died. With the acception of Rukia and Renji, this would be the first time in years he had guests in his home. Sure, Ukitake stopped by to talk, but Byakuya always insisted they go for a walk while they talked. Captain Unohana tried to stop in on many occasions, but he always insisted he was too busy with work and that he would stop by her squad instead.

He wasn't sure if he would enjoy this night or completely hate it. He only agreed to this, because Ichigo wished it. Normally, Ichigo asking for anything would not sway Byakuya's decisions. However, when he looked at Ichigo's face, his bright eyes lit up at the thought of dinner with friends. Byakuya found he couldn't say no to him and, what drove him crazy and puzzled him most was, he didn't want to say no. He didn't want to disappoint that innocent child.

He looked outside, realizing the hour. His guests would be arriving soon. He made his way toward the garden when one of his people alerted him to their arrival. He received his guests in the dining room. Both Jushiro and Kyoraku were surprised to see Ichigo wasn't waiting for them. They were under the impression that Ichigo was the reason for their invite.

"Byakuya," Ukitake greeted warmly, "Thank you for inviting us. We have been looking forward to this invitation for quite a while."

It was true that his former teacher tried many times to call on the noble socially, but Byakuya never allowed anyone in. He was simply not a social creature after his wife's death. It pained Ukitake that they didn't keep in touch as much as he'd liked to. He supposed he had Ichigo to thank this time.

"You're welcome, though this wasn't my idea."

"Thank you all the same."

"Where is the little tyke? As I understand it, this little shindig was his idea in the first place." Kyoraku asked, taking his seat at the empty table.

"Kurosaki is napping. I'll have someone fetch him in a little bit. Please, gentlemen, sit. Dinner will be served soon."

They sat at the table. Renji soon joined them, "I just finished talking to Rukia. She said she'll be here shortly. She is just finishing up the last of her paperwork."

Byakuya nodded his acknowledgment. After several minutes of uncomfortable silence, Renji tried to start conversation.

"So, Captain Kyoraku...how is everything going in your division? I hear you have a new third seat."

"It's going great. She is a real gem. Nanao is very pleased with her performance thus far...but my little Nanao is a bit angry with me."

"You hit on her didn't you?" Renji laughed.

"If you mean my new third seat, it was unintentional. I was merely pointing out that she was a delightful young lady. Nanao said I needed to stop sexually harassing the help or she would beat me soundly. Honestly, I had no intention of doing anything inappropriate. My little Nanao is my one and only." Kyoraku grinned, remembering the blush that creeped onto his Lieutenant's cheeks while she reprimanded him. She was so cute when she was jealous.

"Captain, you certainly are something. How about you, Captain Ukitake, you're health is good?"

"Thank you, for your concern, Renji. Yes, I'm doing well. Today was a good day for me. I was delighted to hear that Ichigo wanted to visit. I've been curious as to the boy's condition. We've been discussing how this could have happened. I have never heard of a soul regressing to the physical state of a child."

"Yeah, it really was a surprise. When I first heard that Ichigo was found, I was so excited. Then, just as I was going to see him, I was told he was just a kid. I didn't believe it at first. First time I saw him, I almost fainted."

"Must have been strange, seeing your best friend like that."

"Yeah, but he is still so much the same man. But..."

Byakuya looked up, eyeing his second.

"Something wrong?"

"Captain Ukitake...I am starting to wonder if this isn't going to be a more permanent thing. Ichigo has all of his memories yes. He still behaves normally as well, but I've noticed that his childish phases seem to be lasting a bit longer every time."

Byakuya had been contemplating the same thing. Though Ichigo maintained his adult mind, he seemed to be acting more a child than anything else. They were silent, each thinking about what would happen if Ichigo never regained his full adult body. After a few minutes, they continued to discuss work, steering clear of the topic that was really on all their minds.

Finally, Ichigo woke and made his way to the dining room. He certainly was a sight. His orange locks were in complete disarray. There was a pillow print on his cheek from sleeping. He yawned, walking into the dining room rubbing his eyes sleepily.

Byakuya looked up when Renji nudged his shoulder. He saw the tired, little boy and his heart melted. Ichigo was so adorable. His eyes softened immediately, his discomfort about dinner with guests forgotten, as the boy made his way around the table.

"Hello, Ichigo. Nice to see you again. It's been a while." Ukitake greeted the toddler.

Ichigo waved lazily and moved around to Byakuya's side.

"How ya doing kid?" Shunsui asked, grinning widely.

Ichigo waved again as he reached his guardian.

"Are you hungry?" Byakuya asked the boy.

Ichigo nodded, but instead of taking his seat, he crawled into Byakuya's lap. The noble completely forgot his surroundings. While Ichigo napped, he felt empty. He realized, after much thought, that he was missing Ichigo. The boy filled a void in him that had been empty for so long. He happily opened his arms, freely accepting Ichigo into his lap.

Renji, Ukitake, and Kyorakue watched with mute interest. Ichigo faced Byakuya, leaned against his chest, closed his eyes and started sucking his thumb. Byakuya held him, giving him a squeeze. He found he rather enjoyed holding the toddler. It was as comforting to him as it was for Ichigo. When he looked up, all eyes were on him. Normally, he would've felt uncomfortable, but he felt very content instead.

His servants brought dinner to the table.

"Looks like Ichigo is still tired. Maybe we should reschedule," Ukitake suggested, even as the food was being served.

"No, no. Let's continue. Rukia should be here soon and..."

"I'm here, Brother," She said, entering, "I'm starving and I was just...awwwwwwwwwww" Rukia squealed at the sight of her brother and her best friend.

"Shhhh, you'll wake him, Rukes." Renji hushed.

"He's awake. No one can sleep through Rukia's dulcet tones." Ichigo's little voice chirped.

"Sorry, it's just...you looked so cute."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it," He looked up at Byakuya, "Sorry."

"I'm not sure I understand why you're apologizing."

The others were completely forgotten as they spoke to each other, neither one making a move to separate from one another.

"Well, I wasn't thinking. I just, I don't know. I wasn't quite awake yet and your lap looked so comfortable. And..."

"And?"

"Well, I kinda missed you. I felt this overwhelming need to be close. I'll try to control the urges more." Ichigo admitted.

"No need." Byakuya said.

Ichigo thought he'd heard him wrong, "What?"

"There is no need to try and control your urges. I have to admit, I missed you as well. It's hard to explain. I have never felt the need to care for another as I do for you right now. I find I have overwhelming urges as well when it comes to you lately. Perhaps we should both stop trying to control them, and just embrace them for now."

Ichigo didn't know what to say. They both heard excited squealing and looked up. Rukia was practically beside herself. She was tearing up and shrieking. Renji was grinning at the pair of them. The two Captains were smiling at them.

"I do believe we were lost in conversation."

"You're right. Um...Rukia, calm down would ya?"

"Sorry Ichigo. It's just...it's so sweet. I've never seen the two of you look so happy, let alone happy about each other."

Byakuya helped Ichigo spin around to face the table and pulled the boy's plate toward his own. While Ichigo and his guests talked, Byakuya set to cutting up Ichigo's food into bite size pieces. Once he was finished, he started eating his own.

"So, Ichigo. How was your nap?'

"Good," Ichigo answered, spooning food into his mouth.

"I saw Yachiru today. She was talking excitedly about her visit tomorrow." Rukia said, watching the pair closely.

"Cool. I can't wait."

"What do you plan to do tomorrow?" Ukitake asked.

"I don't know. We'll find something to do. There are lots of things to do here."

Byakuya used a napkin to wipe Ichigo's messy face. Ukitake felt his former student was adapting to fatherhood rather well. Being a father figure was good for him. A dinner like this never would have happed otherwise.

"Are you happy here, Ichigo?" He pressed.

Ukitake was impressed by their little private conversation earlier. They openly admitted to each other that they were starting to enjoy each other's company. They seemed to be fitting into the roles of father and son without actually realizing what was happening. He watched as Byakuya's eyes snapped up defensively. He looked very offended, as though Ukitake was accusing him of something.

"I love it here!" Ichigo exclaimed, causing Byakuya to smile fondly down at the boy without thinking, "The people here are so nice. His home is so warm and inviting. I really like his gardens. I even have my own room!"

Ukitake and Kyoraku looked at each other. It seemed that, in no time at all, Ichigo's child persona was taking over again. He seemed to be forgetting where he was and who he was talking to. Though the words were adult, his enthusiasm was very much that of a child's.

"That's fantastic Ichigo."

"Ya make a find pair, Kuchiki. Looks like the kid's doing well here. Never saw you look so happy."

"Thank you."

"I say this calls for a celebration." Kyoraku announced, reaching into his robes.

Before the noble could protest, "Shunsui, perhaps water or tea would be more appropriate."

Byakuya nodded his appreciation.

"Sure, sure. Everyone have a glass?"

"Careful, Ichigo." They watched as the glass the boy held tipped and juice spilled on his clothes. Byakuya laughed, "We'll have to get you something more your size. I'll have someone go shopping tomorrow. Don't worry about it. Here, I'll help you."

Shunsui continued as though nothing happened, "To friends and family...new and old."

"Friends and family," They chorused.

"To Family!" Ichigo yelled.

Byakuya helped him to sip out of his glass, wiping up what dribbled down his chin.

"Hey, Ichigo. You wanna have a slumber party tonight?"

"A slumber party?"

"Rukia, he needs his rest. His appointment with Yachiru will be..."

"Brother, an appointment? It's a play date. Come on, I promise not to keep him up all night."

Byakuya really intended to talk to Ichigo about some things. He didn't want to deny Rukia and Ichigo quality time together, but this couldn't wait.

"I'm sorry, Rukia. Another night. "

"But Brother..."

"My decision is final."

Ichigo watched as they argued. Byakuya set him down and patted his back.

"Go wash up and get ready for bed. There should be a warm bath waiting for you."

"Kay." Ichigo said, kissing Byakuya sloppily on his cheek and darting out of the room.

Byakuya couldn't stop smiling. He never expected Ichigo to be so affectionate, but he found he didn't want it any other way.

"Captain, why?" Renji asked, trying not to grin like a fool at what he just saw.

"There was something mentioned earlier today that I would like to ask him about," Byakuya's smiled faded at the thought. "I'd rather not wait. I'll make it up to you Rukia, but this has been on my mind all day."

"I understand, Brother."

"Anything we can help with?" Ukitake offered.

"No, Captain." He paused, "Did you know Isshin Kurosaki well?"

"Yes, very well."

"What was he like after Kurosaki was born?"

"He was like any father, happy and doting on Ichigo to excess. Being exiled from the Soul Society didn't faze him the slightest bit. Why do you ask?"

"Just curiosity. Thank you."

"Something wrong?" Shunsui asked.

"It may be nothing. If it turns out to be something, I'll let you know."

They watched him contemplate in silence. The boy then came skidding into the room, donning his pajamas.

"I'm ready, face washed and teeth brushed."

"Let me see," Byakuya inspected his face, "Very good."

"I guess that's our que to leave. We'll say goodnight now. Dinner was wonderful. I would very much like to do this again, Byakuya."

"Thank you. You're welcome any time, Captain." Byakuya said, and he meant it.

"Aww, already?" Ichigo whined.

"Don't worry kid. Next time, I'll bring sweets. Perhaps Nanao will even let you help bake them."

"Cool. Night Kyoraku," Ichigo hugged him.

He then turned to hug Jushiro, who warmed at the boy's affection.

"Night, Ukitake."

"Goodnight, Ichigo."

Renji picked Ichigo up and gave him a bear hug, allowing Rukia to tickle the munchkin. Ichigo's laughter filled the air. It was infectious. It was innocent and pure. It belonged in this house.

"Night, Ichigo. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night, Berry. We'll see ya later." Renji and Rukia left as well.

"Let's get you in bed."

Byakuya carried his charge back to his room and tucked him in.

"Byakuya, is something wrong?" Ichigo asked when Byakuya still hadn't said a word.

"I want to ask you something and I want an honest answer."

"Kay."

"Earlier today, you thanked me for not spanking you. Why did you think I would strike you?"

Ichigo looked away. He would meet Byakuya's eyes.

The noble's gut churned, "Are you afraid of me when I'm angry?"

"NO! I could never be afraid of you."

"Never?"

"Never!" Ichigo yelled, tears brimming his eyes.

"Are you certain? How could you be so afraid, but not afraid of me?"

"Because I lo..."Ichigo stopped. The child in him didn't want to be restrained anymore and he found he didn't want to lie to himself anymore either.

"Because?"

"Because I trust you. You are good and just. You are honorable. You are warm and caring. You remind me of my father...and...I love you as though you were my dad."

Byakuya sat staring at Ichigo. Love? How had they gone from civil colleagues to this? Ichigo's death, that's how.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya. I know you don't want a son. You don't want or need this burden. No one ever expected me to turn back into a kid. You're not looking for a family and I get that. You like you're solitude. You have enough on your plate as it is, but I can't help how I feel."

Silence. He continued, "I'm comfortable here...with you. I feel like I'm home. I feel safe."

Byakuya's voice cracked, emotion threatening to break through, "Why were you so scared that I would hit you then?"

Ichigo's eyes went glassy and distant.

"I had this babysitter once. My dad was just starting his clinic. Mom and dad were both really busy. They hired this lady to watch me every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday. I used to get into stuff I wasn't supposed to and I was kinda hyper active. She said I was really naughty."

Byakuya held his breath, hoping what he thought was coming wouldn't.

"I used to get hit and spanked a lot. I didn't understand what I was doing that was so wrong. My parents always said I was a good kid."

"Have you ever told Isshin or Misaki what happened?"  
>"I was afraid they would be mad at me for misbehaving, but yes, I eventually told them. I had to when my dad started noticing all the bruises. He fired her and reported her to child services."<p>

Byakuya pulled Ichigo close, crying quietly so he didn't alarm the boy.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that."

Byakuya held and rocked Ichigo. He needed to hold the boy. He never imagined that Ichigo had such a dark childhood experience. Ichigo fell asleep in Byakuya's arms. The noble was feeling particularly protective and didn't want to be separated from the boy. He lay down, covered them up and fell asleep rubbing Ichigo's back.

Senbonzakura relaxed under a fully bloomed cherry blossom tree, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. Ever since the kid came into Byakuya's life, his inner world has only gotten brighter. Since Byakuya was left in charge of the five year old, his inner world was almost back to the beauty it was when Hisana was alive. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. A rainbow painted the baby blue sky. This was the beginning of a wonderful future.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ichigo woke bright and early in anticipation of his play date with Yachiru. He bounced around most of the day asking repeatedly when she was coming over and what things they were allowed to do. Byakuya was smiling, but a part of him feared for the boy. As the days went on, Ichigo behaved more childish than the days before. At this rate, he was afraid he was regress further. A part of him wondered if he would eventually regress to a baby and then disappear. He needed to talk to Capatain Unohana more.

He also had one more option. His human friends had yet to be notified of their visitation. The girl, Orihime, had power to reverse the flow of time over an individual. Perhaps she could reverse what was happening to him. He even thought about consulting that crackpot Urahara. He really was desperate if he thought the only way to save Ichigo rested with him.

Against his better judgement, he sent a hell butterfly to the shop keeper. He left word of Ichigo's condition and requested his thoughts on what might help reverse the process. He also requested that the humans be allowed through to visit. He gave his thought about the Inoue girl and gave a time to travel when they could be greeted properly.

At midday. Zaraki was announced and entered the estate with Yachiru. They barely had time to say their awkward hellos when the children tackled each other then darted off to play. The afternoon was filled with excited screams and fits of giggles. They sparred in the dojo with kendo sticks. They played in the small lake on the grounds, splashing both Zaraki and Byakuya who watched close by. It was the first time Zaraki and Byakuya ever saw the other smile that way.

"I never would have thought you would have a soft spot for anyone, Zaraki. I always assumed that even if she screwed up bad enough, you would throw her to the wolves," Zaraki looked at the Captain of Squad Six sidelong, "I was wrong."

He grinned, "I never expected you were capable of smiling at all. I saw you for the arrogant, pompous ass I always assumed. I never thought anyone could melt that heart of steel and ice," he paused, "I was wrong."

They continued to watch their charges. Zaraki was impressed that all it took for Byakuya to open up and behave like a normal human was a child. He laughed when Ichigo and Yachiru scared the living daylights out of a maid coming around the corner of the porch, then suddenly got serious. He stared at the orange haired child, at the innocent smile on his face. There was no sign of the adult.

"What's gonna happen to the berry?"

Byakuya looked at him then back at the boy.

"I'm not certain. Captain Unohana and Kurotsuchi are still working on how this happened."

Zaraki looked at the noble. He saw the concern etched in his face. His eyes portrayed far more than he let on. The smile on his face told Zaraki he cared for Ichigo, but his eyes held fear he'd never seen there before. It wasn't everyday Byakuya Kuchiki admitted he didn't know something.

Crying suddenly pierced the air and both Captains hurried toward the voice. Yachiru was hovered over Ichigo. He was huddled on the ground, having scraped his knee on the stone walkway.

"Ichi, stop whining. It's just a little scratch." Yachiru scolded.

The tears wouldn't stop flowing, but the second he saw Byakuya he stared to calm down. Once the noble leaned over to check his wound, his cries became less audible. He used his healing kido to heal the scratch and patted his head.

"All better."

"Thanks. Sorry about that, Yachiru. I didn't mean to make such a fuss...but I couldn't seem to control myself."

She paused then looked at both the Captains. She knew. She knew something wasn't right, but instead of voicing her concern, she turned to him with a bright smile and pulled him toward the house.

"Let's get a snack, Ichi."

"Yeah, okay."

The children hurried ahead of the adults to the kitchen.

"What if we can't stop what's happening to him?" Zaraki asked.

"Whatever happens, he is never alone here. There are many here who would do anything for him if he is in trouble."

Zaraki raised an eyebrow, "Do yourself a favor, Kuchiki. Just admit you feel something for the kid and get over yourself."

"That would be completely in appropriate..."

"What?! No! Kuchiki, I mean that you feel something more than just friendship. You look at him like he's your own kid. You feel a parental responsibility toward him and it shows in your eyes, in your actions and you can even hear it in your voice. You're right, he's not alone here. Yes, we'll all look out for the runt, but you will care for him like he was your own. It's already obvious you and he have bonded."

Byakuya couldn't deny it. The beast Captain was right. He would be there for Ichigo no matter what happened. As far as he was concerned, he could stay as long as he needed to. They looked up when the children ran toward them and launched into Byakuya's lap.

"Can Yachiru sleep over?"

Those eyes. Ichigo learned quick what buttons to push where Byakuya was concerned. However, tonight was not the night for guests.

He shook his head, "Not this time. Another night. We have guests arriving tomorrow."

Ichigo seemed to get control again and tilted his head curiously, "Who? It's not the clown face is it?"

Zaraki barked out laughter, "Gotta love this kid."

Ichigo escaped from Zaraki's big hands. It was uncomfortable to be patted when you fought toe to toe with the man, "Cut that out!"

"Your human friends are coming to the Seireitei. They should be here in the morning."

Ichigo suddenly looked shy. He started picking at his robes and twisting nervously on his foot.

"What's the matter kid?"

He ignored Zaraki and pleaded with Byakuya, "Do they have to? I'm not normal yet. I couldn't handle it if they laughed at me."

"Did Renji laugh at you?"

"No."

"Did Rukia laugh at you?"

"No," he said, voice dropping to a whisper.

"Did the Captains or Yamamoto laugh at you?"

Ichigo shook his head.

"Then you've nothing to worry about. No one will laugh at you, Ichigo. They are your friends. They may even be able to help. You and I are going to greet them."

He nodded and climbed into Byakuya's lap. It was becoming a habit when he was uncomfortable or tired. The four of them ate dinner together and then Byakuya and Ichigo walked them to the gate. Yachiru waved goodbye enthusiastically with promises of getting together again soon. Zaraki shook hands with Byakuya and for the first time, they parted without harsh words.

Ichigo took hold of the noble's hand as they returned to the house.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yes. It was weird though. I thought I would be more uncomfortable. I expected to feel out of place playing games with a kid."

"You are a kid too right now."

"Yeah...that aside, I still retain my memory and adult tendencies. That's why I was surprised I didn't think of it from an adult perspective."

Byakuya didn't respond.

"What's gonna happen to me?"

Again, no response.

"It's getting to be more frequent now. It's getting harder to fight back the childish urges. I even feel younger than I originally did when this all started. Will I just fade away into nothing?"

"We have no way of knowing until we know what's happened to you. It's best not to dwell on 'what ifs' until we are certain we have all the facts. No sense in worrying now."

Ichigo yawned and instinctually reached up to his guardian. Byakuya picked him up without a second thought and carried him the rest of the way to his bedroom. He was nearly asleep before they reached the threshold. Byakuya tucked him in and retired to his own room. Tomorrow they would learn more.

Once Byakuya had Ichigo awake, bathed and fed, they made their way to the Senkaimon Gate. They had no idea there would be such an audience. Seems Zaraki must've blabbed about their visit. Everyone, it seemed, came to show their support. The gate opened and Byakuya reached down to pick Ichigo up so he could see.

"Hello everyone!" Orihime said excitedly.

"It's been awhile. Nice to see you." Uryu nodded and greeted those he knew well.

Chad nodded and bowed, but his interest laid with Ichigo.

Renji and Rukia pushed their way to the front and hugs and handshakes were exchanged.

"So, where is Ichigo?" Uryu asked, getting right to the point.

Faces fell and the crowd parted. Byakuya came forward carrying the little tyke in his arms. Orihime covered her mouth in total surprise. Uryu nudged her hard for her reaction.

"We knew what we were going to see, Orihime. Don't do that, you'll make him feel bad."

Ichigo sighed, "It's okay."

"I...I just didn't expect you to be so small."

"Are you okay, Ichigo?" Chad asked.

"Yeah. I'm still me, just small. Well, okay, maybe a few other things have changed, but for the most part I'm still me."

"Come, we'll talk more at the estate."

"Wait a minute, Captain Kuchiki."

"Uh, what do you want clown?" Ichigo recoiled at the sight of the Squad 12 Captain, Kurotsuchi.

"I have spent the last several days with Captain Unohana working on your very predicament, the least you can do is appreciate it. If it were up to me, I would spend ages experimenting on you. You are the perfect test subject after all. Sadly, my request has been denied. Do not make me resort to devilish acts to do just as I please."

Ichigo recoiled further into Byakuya's arms, looking away from eccentric Captain.

"What information do you have?"

"Well, Captain Kuchiki, all my tests and theories have been exhausted accept one. The only thing I can come up with for his current situation is memory."

"I don't understand."

"Everyone that comes to the soul society loses their memories of their life in the World of the Living. It's not something we control, nor do we understand how it happens. We have been told for as long as we have been here that it happens to help the dead move on and leave the World of the Living behind."

"Right. What, then, happened during his cross over?"

"If I'm right, his attachment to the World of the Living is different than most. Because he's been to the Soul Society when he was alive, he and his friends, he is attached to them and us more so than any other human. The things he's faced, the battles he's fought have become a very big part of who he is. I believe he, unconsciously mind you, made a sacrifice of a different kind when he crossed over. In his last moments, because he knows what happens when you get here, he wished not to forget the life he's lived thus far whole-heartedly. He didn't want to forget them or us. Probably simple human fear of lonliness."

"You think that was enough to do this?"

"As I said, I will never know for sure. It is merely a theory. The only one that makes any sense. He used all his willpower to hold on to those memories, but something had to be sacrificed. That is the only answer I have for you."

Captain Unohana stepped forward, "Without any other physical tells, I concur with Kurotsuchi."

By this time, Byakuya, his charge, their guests, Unohana and Kurotsuchi were on the move toward the Kuchiki Estate.

Ichigo clung to Byakuya as they spoke, refusing to look at anyone, but listening intently. He remembered hoping that nothing would change. He didn't want to be one of those lost lambs in the Rukon District who created families among each other. It wasn't bad what they did, but he spent so much time as a Substitue Soul Reaper, he figured he would be joining the Gotei 13 as a genuine Soul Reaper when he arrived. Then he remembered what happened to the dead when they cross over. He prayed as hard as he could to remember, but then when he forgot how he got there, he'd forgotten about that wish. This was his fault. He pressed his face into Byakuya's shoulder harder to hide his tears and shame.

Byakuya adjusted his charge, concerned that he wasn't being more involved in the conversation. He thought the boy would have more questions or at least insult Kurotsuchi more as was his habit. He rubbed Ichigo's back subconsciously.

"We have another problem. The entire time he's been like this, he's retained his adult mind. Most of the time he is as he's always been, just small. Over the last few days, his childish antics and behavior have been more prominent and for much longer than usual. The child part of him is taking over more and staying longer. Is it possible he will regress even more? Will I wake one morning and find an infant in his room?"

Orihime covered her face again and gasped. Chad rested a hand on her shoulder, but waited patiently for an answer.

Uryu took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. This was quite a mess. If that was possible, his friend might completely disappear.

"I could talk to my father about this. Maybe he would know something about this phenomenon." He offered.

"That would be helpful." Unohana smiled warmly at the Quincy.

Once they reached the Estate, "Well, I have given my report. I will leave you to decide what to do with him now. If you should find yourselves unsure, I will always take him. I need another good test subject."

That got Ichigo moving, "Forget it! Go crawl back into your hole! You're lucky I'm not full size right now, or I would beat you senseless!"

All the Captain of Squad 12 did was laugh and disappeared. He turned to look at his friends and the fire left him as quick as it came. There was pity on the faces of his friends and Unohana. Byakuya was unreadable as always, but he figured there was pity there too. He didn't want pity. Not from them.

"What are you looking at? I'm fine."

"Kurosaki-kun, you're getting smaller and we don't know how to fix it."

She was crying now.

"We'll figure it out, but you might be that way for a while." Uryu tried to sound confident.

He looked at Chad and saw concern. He couldn't take it.

"I'm fine! I don't want your pity!" He screamed in his little toddler voice and ran off into the house.

Byakuya watched him till he was out of sight. Ichigo was the 'One Who Protects'. It was in his head that he was to protect those around him. It was never supposed to be the other way around. Byakuya sighed heavily. He had no idea how to make him feel better.

"I will take my leave. I have no doubt you all have a lot to catch up on." Unohana left, only to be replaced by Renji and Rukia.

"So what's the plan?" Renji asked.

No one answered.

"We do have a plan don't we? We can't leave Ichigo like that." Rukia said.

"I will ask my father if he knows anything about the crossing over process." Uryu said.

"That's it? Are you kidding me? Ichigo would go to Hell and back for any of us and that's our only plan?!" Renji said angrily, his fists clenching.

They gathered in the living area, "We don't have definite answers. We don't know how he came to be this way. I called you here to see if Inoue could use her powers to reverse what's been done to him."

"Oh...I didn't think of that." Orihime perked up, "I thought my power was only for healing."

"I understood it as reverseing the time around the wounds. It was the only solution I could think of for his situation."

"I will certainly try."

"Let's give him some time to cool down. It's been a lot to take in. He's angry and probably a little scared." Byakuya explained.

Uryu smiled, "Has he been with you the entire time he's been here?"

The noble nodded.

"This would have been the last place I would expect him to be, but I'm glad he's with you. You have bonded, have you not?"

Byakuya smiled before he thought about it, "Yes."

"It suites you." The Quincy said.

"What does?"

"Fatherhood."

They all smiled at him and he felt warm inside. Yes, now that he thought about it, he was behaving the same way his father and grandfather did toward him. His behavior was that of a parent. He thought he had no idea how to be a parent. Now he understood. Parenthood wasn't something you automatically knew how to do or planned for. It just happened. It was instinct. He shook his head. He really did have a lot to learn. Why was it that Ichigo was the one always teaching him?

"Thank you."

They all smiled again.

"He'll come back. It will be lunch time soon. He's been on a schedule. He'll be hungry soon."

"When do you want me to try..."

"After lunch. His current self won't allow us to be concerned for him. It won't take long before the child rears its head. The child will be easier to persuade to cooperate."

"You want him to revert?"

"Just for this, yes. Ichigo is too hot headed right now. He is upset because he feels you all don't see him the same way as you always have. Right now he is not the person who has been taking care of you for so long. His adult mind can't handle this right now."

"Very well. We'll wait."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ichigo returned to the living area within the next half hour. His belly started growling and he inched into the room meekly. Byakuya noticed him and waved him over. They stood and made their way to the dining room.

"You feeling better now, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Don't patronize me, Orihime."

She gasped at his anger. Byakuya glared at him and Ichigo cowered.

"Don't take your anger out on her. Miss Inoue is simply worried about you. I agree this situation isn't ideal, but here we are."

"I'm sorry."

Byakuya nodded, accepting his apology.

"What would like today Ichigo?" The young maid asked.

It happened quicker than he thought. The child appeared instantly, "Ooh, wieners that look like octopuses."

The maids giggled and smiled at the boy, nodding their acknowledgement.

"Byakuya, can I have watermelon for dessert?" He asked his guardian enthusiastically.

"I don't see why not."

"Yays." Ichigo cheered. The adult was completely gone.

Byakuya nodded at Uryu and the others. It was time. Better do it now before he reverts to himself again.

"Ichigo..." Uryu began, leaning down to look the boy in the eye, "Would you like to see magic?"

Ichigo's eye lit up and grew to saucers," Magic? Yes, yes, yes."

He clapped excitedly.

Uryu wanted to laugh at his response, because he tried to picture his friend doing this when he was six feet tall and brooding, but he couldn't manage it. If Ichigo remained stuck like this, he would never be able to see his friend again. He would instead get to watch him grow, unless of course he regressed until he disappeared.

He pushed his glasses back onto his face, "Okay, you sit there. Orhime will demonstrate."

"Watch this, Kurosaki-kun."

She raised her shield instantly and he clapped. She invited all her Shun Shun Rikka spirits to join them. Ichgo was entranced by them. She ordered some of them to keep him occupied while she tried to 'heal' him.

She spent half an hour trying to reverse what was being done to him. Nothing happened. They decided to wait until the next day to see if anything changed. They ate dinner and spent the night laughing and talking with young Ichigo. He was a completely different person when the child took over.

"You are more than welcome to spend your visit here. I assume you'll want to stay a few days. I've had rooms made up for you."

"Thank you, Captain Kuchiki." Orihime bowed.

The two men bowed their thanks. They were led off to bed leaving Byakuya and Ichigo alone in the dining room.

"Ready for bed?"

When the boy didn't answer, he turned to see if he'd fallen asleep already. He was currently staring at the table, his eyes distant.

"Ichigo?"

"This is my fault."

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't remember it until earlier today when that crazy clown was telling you his theory. I remember now. I was so worried I would be lost in the vastness of the Rukon District and would never see any of you ever again. I prayed as hard as I could to remember who I was. I didn't want to be some lost spirit forced to create a family of strangers. I wanted to be a full-fledged Soul Reaper. I wanted to be able to see you and my friends whenever I wanted. This...I'm this way because of my selfish actions. This is all my fault."

"There is nothing wrong with what you did."

Ichigo stared at him even as Byakuya continued, "You already know, we were all deciding when to place you after we heard of your demise. We would not have left you to get lost in Rukon District."

"Yeah, I know that now, but at the time, I didn't know if I could only be a Soul Reaper after doing the academy thing like everyone else had to or not. It was just, I couldn't help it. I just..."

"I understand. You are not to blame. What's done is done. We'll figure it out."

Ichigo looked sidelong at him, "Orihime worked her powers on me, right? I didn't imagine that?"

Byakuya nodded, "I'm sorry we waited until you were wrapped up in your childish mind. You were not reacting to their being here as I thought you would."

"It's okay." The boy yawned, "I'm getting tired."

"Alright, to bed. Tomorrow is another day."

Byakuya put him to bed, rubbing his back until he was completely out. Byakuya slept restlessly. He hoped Orihime's magic worked. Morning couldn't come fast enough.

"BYAKUYA!"

He looked up from his desk. It was a little after 8am. He didn't plan to wake Ichigo for another hour yet. When he looked up to address the person hollering at him, he froze and stared.

"Ichigo..."

The boy before him was older now, but not by much. Few years older by the looks of it. Ten maybe. He was certainly taller and his hair a bit longer. I was as though he aged overnight. Had Inoue's magic worked? Then, why was he still a child?

"How do you feel?"

"Uh, I'm alright. I already tested my powers. I can summon Zangetsu. If I can do that, I'm good."

Ichigo ran and jumped, planting his bottom on Byakuya's desk.

"I'm like ten I think."

"Interesting."

"What's all this noise?" Uryu asked, peering into the office.

"Ichigo?" Orihime asked, followed by Chad.

"Hey guys."

"You're older. So, it is possible to reverse what is happening to you."

"Looks like, but how long could this take. Did I get older because of Orihime, or did it happen on its own?"

"No way to know."

"Ichigo...get your backside off my desk."

"Oh, sorry. Not like I hurt anything."

"You are going to miss the days you were younger. You are older now, and you know better. Desks are not made to sit on."

"Regretting it already." Ichigo said.

Byakuya glared and Ichigo jumped off. He grinned when Byakuya glared at him, but then it turned into a smile too. Byakuya couldn't be happier. It was possible to reverse Ichigo's regress.

"Glad to see you in better spirits, Ichigo." Uryu said, grinning.

"Yeah, sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to snap at you guys."

"It's alright, Ichigo." Chad assured him.

"What are we doing today?" He turned back to Byakuya.

"I thought you would want to spend the day with your friends."

"Uh, yeah, but don't you need to go into Division Six?"

"Of course. I think you are old enough now to fend for yourself here with the staff and your friends will keep an eye on you."

"Oh," his smile faltered a little and Byakuya didn't miss it, "You're right. So, what do you guys wanna do?"

"I would like to visit Rangiku before we head back home." Orihime said.

"You bet. I haven't seen Toushiro yet. We could look them up. They'll be in their squad right, Byakuya?"

It bothered the noble that Ichigo didn't look at him this time, but he answered, "Yes."

"Cool. It okay if I go with them to see Toushiro and Rangiku?"

"Yes. Be back by dinner time. Eight P.M. sharp."

"'Kay. Let's go guys."

Ichigo pulled Orhime by her hand and took off for the front gate. Uryu and Chad gave the noble a stunned look, then bowed and went after them.

Byakuiya thought about the conversation they'd just had and couldn't think of any reason that Ichigo would be upset with him. He did seem upset. He shook his head. No. That couldn't be right. His getting older was a good thing. If this was because of the human girl's power, it won't be long before he was normal.

He finished up the last of the paper work and then left for work. He had to remember to tell Renji about their progress.

They entered the Squad 10 barracks and made their way to the main office. They found Toushiro at his desk and Rangiku lazing about on the couch when they entered.

"Hey Toushiro, how ya been?" Ichigo asked, heading straight for his friend.

Rangiku jumped up and ran straight for Orihime, who met her half way. They hugged and giggled and squealed like girls do.

"So it's true. You really are a child."

"Look who's talking, shrimp." Ichigo challenged.

He and Toushiro were the same size now. It was freaky weird.

"You are clearly shorter than me, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"Prove it. You're sitting and I'm standing slightly taller right now."

The Captain of Squad 10 stood and they were exactly the same height.

Ichigo broke into a fit of giggles. He was so used to be taller than the small Captain, but it was nice to be able to look him in the eye and not down at him.

"What brings you here, Ichigo?" he asked, returning to his seat.

"Yeah, I thought you would be working hard to fix your predicament." Rangiku said, then hiccuped.

"I wanted to see you. Ichigo has changed, before he was like five. He grew a bit overnight. It's progress. I'll try again later tonight."

"Let's go, Orhime. I got a bit of time. Let's go and get a few of the other girls and hang out. Let's get a drink."

She slung her arm over Orihime's shoulder and led her out the door.

"You have already had a drink, Matsumoto-san."

"Ah...you can never have too many. Come on. I got loads to tell you about the Captain. So many things to gossip about."

The girls disappeared around the corner and left the men alone. Toushiro shook his head. Sometimes, she really did embarrass the daylights out of him.

"I really have a lot of work to do. Since my Lt. left, I now have her work to do. I'm afraid I don't have time to chat."

"Is there anything we can do?" Uryu asked.

Ichigo spun around and stared at them. They were supposed to be hanging out. Why would they want to work?

"I suppose I wouldn't be opposed to that. It's all paperwork mind you."

"Not a problem. Where should we start?"

Chad was charged with more labourous tasks, and Uryu took the seat in front of Toushiro and began working on the stack of papers. Ichigo figured he should offer his help too. The faster they got it done, the faster they got to hang out.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing for you to do."

Ichigo looked at the stack of papers on the desk, then the other 10 stacks on the floor beside the desk.

"There's lots to do. I can start on these of you want." He moved to the pile next to the desk.

Toushiro rose and blockd his path, "No Ichigo! You're too little. Why don't you go outside and play."

His words hit him in the chest like he'd been struck. Too little. Only twenty minutes ago, Byakuya told him he was old enough to fend for himself.

"Let me help. We can hang out then. I can help."

"I'm sorry, Ichigo. There is nothing here for you to do."

Angrily, Ichigo kicked the pile of papers and watched as it toppled and spilled all over the floor.

"Ichigo..." Chad said quietly, surprised by his bizarre behavior.

"Out! You're old enough to know better, Ichigo!"

His anger grew.

"Am I too little or am I too old! To hell with you guys!"

They stared after him. Toushiro started picking up the papers, while Chad and Uryu stared after their friend. What just happened?

Ichigo stormed out of the barracks, passing the guards on his way. They looked curiously after him. He went in search of Zaraki but found Ikkaku and Yumi instead.

"Hey. You look different."

"Orihime came and worked her magic. It seemd to work, but only a little."

"Well at least you won't be breaking into a crying fit anymore." Ikkaku laughed.

"What are you guys doing?"

"We are going to check on the new recruits."

"Can I come?"

"It'd be better if you sit this one out. There is going to be a lot going on. I don't want you to get in anyone's way. We'll hang out later."

"I can help. I tried using Zangetsu this morning. I can use my powers."

"It's okay, we got it covered."

"I'm bored. Let me help. I can teach them a thing or two."

"I said no, kid. You'll just get in the way."

Ichigo let out frustrated scream and then ran off.

"Wonder what's got his boxers in a twist."

Ichigo walked around the Seireitei, checking in with others he knew. Everyone was busy and had no time for him. He understood that it was time for them to work, but he could help. He was a substitute soul reaper after all. He had skills, but no, they all said he was too little. Then they yell at him for stupid stuff and tell him he was old enough to know better. 'What bull,' he thought.

He was turned down by everyone. Eventually, the anger got the better of him and he really made a scene. As he ran for the gate to the Rukon District, Kyoraku happened to pass by and see him.

"Now I wonder where he's going?"

Byakuya and Renji were in the middle of drills when a Hell Butterfly came fluttering into the yard. Renji listened to it and then turned to Byakuya.

"Uh, Captain."

"What is it?"

"Ichigo seems to have been causing trouble all over the Seireitei. There was a big commotion in the main square. Captain Hitsugaya reported that he stormed out after knocking over piles of work and being dismissed. Ikkaku made a comment about his poor attitude and he destroyed two of the merchant stands in the main square."

Byakuya sighed.

"What's wrong with Ichigo, Sir? I thought you said you were making progress."

"We did. He's about ten now. He seemed a bit miffed with me this morning as well, but I couldn't figure out why. I'm not sure what he is so angry about, but his destructive behavior will stop."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Send work back. I'll handle it."

"Yes, Sir."

Byakuya searched for his charge for over an hour. He asked everyone he met if they'd seen him. No one knew where the little man was. It was only after another hour that he ran into Kyoraku and Ukitake.

"Hello, Captain Kuchiki. What brings you around here?"

"I'm looking for Ichigo Kurosaki. Have you seen him by chance?"

"As it happens, I did. He was headed for the Rukon District."  
>"What?!"<p>

"I take it you didn't know that?"

"No. What on earth is he thinking?"

"Would you like help searching?"

"No. He's my responsibility. I'll take care of it."

"Should you change your mind..." Kyoraku offered.

"We'll keep an eye out for him. If we see him, we'll contact you." Ukitake said.

"Thank you."

Byakuya searched all of Rukon District. He looked for any sign of orange. Ichigo was someone who stood out. There was no sign of him. Byakuya was beginning to get worried. He should have taken him to work with him this morning like Ichigo wanted.

Byakuya stopped. That was when he noticed the change in Ichigo's demeanor. Ichigo had asked if they were going in to work together. When he said no, that he was old enough to fend for himself, Ichigo looked disheartened. Did his own father have so little time for him that being alone was so far from what he wanted?

After another hour still, Byakuya stopped to think. Where would Ichigo go? There wasn't anyone here in Rukon he knew. No. That wasn't right. There was somewhere he might go. He needed to hurry. He started asking around. The woman moved her place of residence so often, he just hoped someone knew where she lived now.

Byakuya was greeted and escorted into the main part of Kukaku Shiba's large home. She was currently working drills with her own following. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the floor while her students resumed drills at her command. They looked tired, but then, she was never one to do things the easy way. Ichigo was laying in her lap, taking a nap it seemed.

"Kuchiki, 'bout time you showed up. Do I look like a babysitter to you?"

He ground his teeth. The woman had no manners and was as sharp as a blade. He bit back his comment and walked forward, kneeling next to her. He looked over and down at his charge.

"He came barging in here demanding I let him train. Said he was more than capable of running drills and fighting low lever hollows. Said, if I told him he was too little, he would show me just how badly a little guy like him could punish me."

Byakuya waited, there was more he knew.

"After several minutes of bitching, he got all strange and started wailing like a brat. Said everyone today was mean to him. No one wanted to be with him. He was either too small for everything they were doing and told him to go find something else to do, or he was told he was old enough to fend for himself, or that he knew better. He said no one wants to be around him anymore."

"So that's it."

"He asked if he could live here with me."

That shot pain right through Byakuya's heart. They'd gotten so close over the past few days. Had he known that Ichigo would take being told to take care of himself for a few hours would hurt him so bad, he would have chosen a different path this morning. It seemed there was more to the boy still. He would need to talk to him about it. He had no idea that a young Ichigo would be so dependent on others.

"I'm sorry, Miss Shiba. I'll take him home now."

She nodded, "He's dead isn't he?"

Of course, she wouldn't have been notified like the others had. He nodded.

"Tch..." she grumbled. The boy was too young to die. He had so much more to live for. He was talented and a good person. It was a shame that he died before his time.

"What happened to him?"

"He interfered during a criminal act and was shot for his trouble. The human woman survived and her baby is fine."

"Typical Kurosaki. Never could learn to mind his own damn business. Why does he look like that?"

"Best guess...he wished so hard to remember who he is and who he knows that his youth was sacrificed instead."

She shook her head. She wasn't sure she understood, but it didn't matter. She finally looked up at him.

"Take care of him, Kuchiki. He's valuable as an adult, but if that boy remains like that...he'll need someone to be his family. He is sensitive. This new Ichigo is a lot more skittish and fragile. "

He nodded again. He would not let Ichigo feel alone again.


End file.
